Adaptação: Amada Imortal
by leangioli
Summary: Isabella tem pouco menos de 500 anos e uma vida fabulosa, cercada de amigos descolados, com muita festa e bebedeiras épicas. E é isso. SÓ isso. Ou era, até o dia em que seu melhor amigo, Jacob, passa dos limites com sua Magick, fere gravemente um homem e faz Bella repensar toda sua vida. Sinopse completa na história.
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Ontem à noite meu mundo inteiro desabou. Agora estou fugindo, com medo.

Já aconteceu de você estar seguindo em frente, vivendo sua vida, vivendo a sua realidade e, de repente, acontece uma coisa que parte seu mundo ao meio? Você vê ou ouve alguma coisa, e, de repente, tudo o que você _é,_ tudo o que está _fazendo,_ se estilhaça em mil pedaços graças a uma amarga percepção?

Aconteceu comigo na noite de ontem.

Eu estava em Londres. Com meus amigos, como sempre. Estávamos saindo à noite, como sempre.

— Não, não, vire aqui! — Demetri se inclinou para a frente e cutucou o motorista do táxi no ombro. — Aqui!

O motorista, os ombros enormes e largos mal cabendo num suéter e num colete de lã quadriculado, se virou e lançou a Demetri um olhar que teria feito uma pessoa normal voltar para o seu lugar e ficar muito quieta.

Mas Demetri não se parecia em nada com uma pessoa normal: era mais bonito do que a maioria, mais escandaloso do que a maioria, mais engraçado do que a maioria e, só Deus sabe, mais burro do que a maioria. Tínhamos acabado de sair de uma boate onde, do nada, havia começado uma briga de faca. Duas garotas malucas puxavam cabelos e gritavam palavrões, e então uma delas sacou uma faca. Meu grupo quis ficar e assistir — eles adoravam coisas assim —, mas, você sabe, basta ter visto uma briga de faca para saber como são todas. Eu os arrastei dali e caímos na noite, dando a sorte de pegar um táxi antes que o frio nos deixasse sóbrios.

— Aqui! Bem no meio do quarteirão, meu bom homem! — disse Demetri, ganhando do motorista um olhar assassino que me deixou agradecida mais uma vez pela restrição a porte de armas na boa e velha Inglaterra.

— Meu bom homem? — falou Chelsea ao meu lado, prendendo o riso.

Nós seis estávamos espremidos na parte de trás desse grande táxi preto. Mais gente podia ter ido conosco, mas achamos que seis imortais bêbados era o máximo que um táxi londrino podia suportar, e isso se ninguém vomitasse.

— Sim, Alfred! — prosseguiu Chelsea com alegria. — Pare aqui.

O motorista enfiou o pé no freio e todos fomos lançados para a frente. Demetri e Heide bateram com a cabeça na divisória de vidro entre nós e o motorista. Felix, Jacob e eu fomos catapultados dos nossos lugares, caindo no chão sujo do táxi rindo, um por cima do outro.

— Ei! — falou Demetri, esfregando a testa.

Jacob me encontrou no meio do emaranhado de braços e pernas.

— Você está bem, Bells?

Fiz que sim, ainda rindo.

— Saiam do meu táxi! — gritou o motorista.

Ele saltou do banco da frente, deu a volta e abriu nossa porta. Eu estava encostada nela, e caí imediatamente na sarjeta, batendo a cabeça no meio-fio de pedra.

— Ai! Ai!

A sarjeta estava molhada, pois obviamente estivera chovendo. A dor, o frio e a umidade mal foram percebidos por mim — tirando a briga de faca, a noite de celebração intensa tinha me envolvido num casulo quente de bem-estar confuso.

— Fora! — falou de novo o motorista, me pegando pelos ombros para que eu saísse do caminho. Ele me largou na calçada e esticou o braço na direção de Jake.

Certo, nesse ponto dei um oi para a raiva e recobrei um pingo de consciência. Franzi a testa e massageei meu ombro, sentando ao mesmo tempo. Estávamos a um quarteirão do Dungeon, outro decadente bar subterrâneo aonde costumávamos ir. E mesmo a tão pouca distância de lá, a rua estava escura e deserta, com terrenos vazios se alternando com casas incendiadas onde se fumava crack, dando à rua a mesma aparência de uma boca banguela.

— Tudo bem, tire as mãos de mim! — disse Jacob, caindo na calçada ao meu lado. O rosto dele estava crispado de fúria e ele parecia mais desperto do que eu imaginaria.

— Malditos! — rosnou o motorista. — Não quero ninguém do seu tipo no meu táxi! Garotos ricos que acham que são melhores do que todo mundo! — Ele se inclinou para dentro do táxi, pegando o colarinho do casaco de Heide enquanto Demetri saía sozinho.

— Argh, vou vomitar — disse Heide, metade dentro, metade fora do táxi. Demetri saiu do caminho com um salto na hora em que o organismo de Heide se purificou de uma noitada de uísque barato, bem nos sapatos do motorista.

— Puta merda! — gritou o motorista, sacudindo os pés com nojo.

Demetri e eu rimos. Não conseguimos controlar. Sr. Motorista de Táxi Malvado.

O motorista pegou os braços de Heide com a intenção de jogá-la na calçada e, de repente, Jake murmurou alguma coisa e abriu as mãos.

Tive uma fração de segundo para pensar "Hã?" e então o motorista do táxi cambaleou como se tivesse sido atingido por um machado. Heide escapou das mãos dele e ele se encolheu, a coluna se curvando quase no meio. Então o homem foi lançado para trás, caindo pesadamente no asfalto, o rosto pálido e os olhos arregalados.

Uma onda de náusea e cansaço tomou conta de mim — talvez eu tivesse bebido mais do que pensava.

— Jake, o que você fez? — perguntei, perplexa, enquanto me levantava. — Usou magick nele? — Dei uma risadinha. A ideia era meio ridícula. Eu me apoiei no poste, erguendo meu rosto para a neblina fria. Depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, me senti melhor.

Heide piscou sem entender direito e Demetri riu.

Jacob ficou de pé, franzindo a testa enquanto olhava para as novas botas Dolce & Gabbana, agora respingadas de chuva.

Felix e Chelsea saíram pelo outro lado do táxi e se juntaram a nós. Olharam para o motorista, caído e paralisado no asfalto molhado, e balançaram a cabeça.

— Muito bem — disse Felix para Jake. — Muito impressionante, Sr. Mágico. Pode deixar o pobre coitado se levantar agora.

Estávamos nos entreolhando e observando o motorista. Não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que tinha visto alguém usar magia assim. Bem, talvez para conseguir uma boa mesa em um restaurante ou para pegar o último trem do metrô...

— Acho que não, Eli — falou Jacob, o rosto ainda crispado. — Acho que ele não é um cara muito legal.

Felix e eu nos entreolhamos. Dei uma batidinha no ombro de Jacob. Ele e eu éramos parceiros havia quase um século, e nos conhecíamos muito, muito bem, mas essa fúria e frieza eram coisas que eu não tinha visto muitas vezes.

— Certo, deixe-o então. Ele ficará bem em alguns minutos, né? Vamos, estou com sede. E acho que Heide também está agora.

Heide fez uma careta.

— Eca.

— É, vamos — disse Chelsea. — Tem uma banda tocando hoje e quero dançar.

— Quando ele se recuperar, estaremos bem longe. — Dei um puxão na manga de Jake.

— Espere — disse Jake.

— Deixa ele — repeti. Eu me senti um pouco mal em deixar o motorista na garoa fria, mas ele ficaria bem quando o feitiço passasse.

Jacob afastou minha mão, me pegando de surpresa. Enquanto eu observava, ele abriu as duas mãos em direção ao motorista, os lábios em movimento. Não ouvi o que ele disse.

Com um som alto e horrível de coisa se partindo, o motorista se contorceu para cima, uma vez, a boca se abrindo em um grito que ele não conseguia emitir.

Mais uma vez senti uma onda de náusea e parecia que meus olhos tinham sido cobertos por uma película escura. Pisquei várias vezes, esticando o braço para me apoiar no braço de Chelsea. Ela riu quando cambaleei, obviamente culpando a bebida. Alguns momentos depois, minha visão clareou e eu me endireitei, olhando para Jake e para o motorista.

— Agora o quê? O que você _fez?_

— Ah, Jake — disse Felix, balançando a cabeça. — Tsc, tsc. Um tanto desnecessário, sem dúvida. Bem, vamos em frente então. — Ele saiu andando pela calçada em direção ao Dungeon, fechando o casaco para se proteger do frio.

— Jake, o que você fez? — repeti.

Jake deu de ombros.

— O cara mereceu.

Heide, ainda um pouco pálida e enjoada, ficou olhando do motorista para Jacob com cara de boba. Ela tossiu e balançou a cabeça com força, depois saiu andando com Felix. Soltei o braço de Chelsea e ela deu de ombros, pegando o braço de Demetri. Eles seguiram os outros dois, e logo o som de seus passos desapareceu na escuridão.

— Jake — falei, surpresa pelos outros terem ido embora. — Jake, você... quebrou a coluna dele com magick? Onde aprendeu a fazer uma coisa dessas? Não... você não fez isso. Não é?

Jake olhou para mim nessa hora, uma leve expressão de divertimento no rosto misterioso, moreno e belo. O cabelo escuro estava salpicado de pequenos diamantes de chuva, brilhando com a iluminação da rua.

— Querida. Você viu como ele era — disse ele.

Olhei para ele, depois para o motorista, ainda imóvel, o rosto uma máscara de dor e pavor.

— Você quebrou a _coluna_ dele? — repeti, me sentindo repentinamente sóbria e consciente de uma maneira horrível. Meu cérebro saltava ao redor do pensamento como se ele fosse uma brasa quente a ser evitada. — Você usou magick para... Meu Deus. Certo, muito bem, vá em frente e conserte-o então. Quero uma bebida, mas posso esperar.

Eu mesma não podia ajudar o motorista. Não fazia ideia de onde Jake tinha aprendido um feitiço como aquele, e nem como anulá-lo, desfazê-lo, sei lá. Na maior parte do tempo eu me esquivava de magick, a magia com a qual os imortais nascem, que faz parte de nós naturalmente. Era problema demais e geralmente me fazia passar mal. Na última vez que eu tinha me interessado por ela, o máximo que fiz foi conseguir que uma pessoa desse de cara com uma porta ou derramasse café em si mesma. E isso tinha sido séculos atrás. Nada como aquilo que acabara de acontecer.

Jacob me ignorou e olhou para o motorista.

— Certo, camarada — disse ele em voz baixa.

Os olhos do motorista, enlouquecidos de choque e dor, se focaram com dificuldade.

— É isso que acontece quando se é grosseiro com meus amigos, está vendo? Espero que tenha aprendido uma lição.

O motorista não conseguia nem gemer, e me dei conta de que ele estava sob um feitiço de silêncio. Eu só tinha visto um desses uma vez ou duas em centenas de anos. Quanto mais...

— Vamos lá, desfaça — falei com impaciência. Nunca tinha visto Jake assim, fazendo uma coisa dessas. — Já deu uma lição nele. Os outros estão esperando. Desfaça para que possamos ir.

Jake ergueu os ombros e os soltou, depois pegou minha mão de uma maneira grosseira e dolorosa.

— Não sei desfazer, meu amor — disse ele, e levou minha mão até os lábios para beijá-la. Ele me puxou em direção ao Dungeon, e olhei para trás na direção do motorista.

— Não sabe desfazer? Você quebrou a coluna dele _para sempre?_ — Fiquei olhando para Jake, meu melhor amigo havia um século. Ele sorriu para mim, o belo rosto angelical com uma auréola provocada pela luz do poste.

— Se você vai fazer um trabalho, que faça por inteiro — disse ele alegremente.

Meu queixo caiu.

— O que vem depois, vai botar Felix num cortador de madeira?

O tom de voz foi subindo enquanto a névoa crescente molhava meu rosto. Jake riu, beijou meu cabelo e me empurrou para a frente. No decorrer desses instantes, vi uma coisa diferente nos olhos dele; mais do que indiferença, mais do que uma necessidade casual de vingança. Jake tinha gostado de quebrar a coluna daquele homem, gostara de ver alguém se contorcendo de dor e medo. Tinha sido _excitante_ para ele.

Meu cérebro deu uma reviravolta. Será que eu devia ligar para a emergência? Seria tarde demais para o motorista? Será que ele ia morrer, já estava morrendo? Afastei-me de Jake e comecei a me virar para voltar, mas em poucos segundos senti as batidas vibrantes da música de alguma banda, passando pelo chão e chegando aos meus sapatos. O Dungeon parecia outro mundo, outra realidade, me chamando, me atraindo com seu barulho, me permitindo deixar o terrível choque do motorista paralisado do lado de fora. Eu queria tanto apenas me deixar levar.

— Jake... mas... você tem...

Jake me lançou um olhar divertido, e um minuto depois estávamos descendo um íngreme lance de escadas escorregadio por causa da chuva. Fiquei dividida pela indecisão quando Jake ergueu o punho e bateu na porta pintada de vermelho. Senti como se tivéssemos descido a escada para o inferno e estivéssemos esperando para sermos aceitos. Uma pequena fresta foi aberta na porta e Afton, o segurança, fez um gesto para nós. A porta se abriu e o som alto de música veio em nossa direção e nos atraiu para dentro, para a escuridão iluminada por pontas de cigarro, as centenas de vozes competindo com o som da banda, o cheiro de álcool suavemente chegando a mim cada vez que eu inspirava.

O motorista, do lado de fora — aquela pareceu ser minha última chance. Minha última chance de tomar uma atitude, de agir como uma pessoa que se importava, como uma pessoa normal.

— Bellsy! — Fui envolvida por um abraço enorme e um tanto sem equilíbrio. — Amei seu cabelo! — gritou minha amiga Makenna o mais alto que pôde no meu ouvido. — Vamos dançar! — Ela colocou o braço em torno dos meus ombros e me puxou para o salão escuro e de teto baixo.

Hesitei apenas um segundo.

E foi assim, de repente, que me permiti deixar o mundo exterior para trás, me permiti desaparecer no barulho e na fumaça. Fiquei horrorizada, e, se você soubesse o tipo de coisa em que eu costumava me meter, essas palavras teriam pesado muito mais para você. Afastei-me de Jake, sem saber o que pensar. Ele tinha acabado de fazer o que eu achava que devia ser a pior coisa que eu o tinha visto fazer. Pior do que o incidente com o cavalo daquele prefeito nos anos 1940. Pior do que com aquela pobre garota que quis se casar com ele nos anos 1970.

Aquilo tinha sido um desastre. Eu conseguira lidar com aquilo tudo sozinha, fiz com que fizessem sentido para mim. Mas dessa vez estava sendo mais difícil.

Me dando um último e lindo sorriso, Jake mirou a multidão que já emitia sinais de interesse, tanto de garotas como de garotos. Jake era irresistível, um ímã sedutor, e a maioria das pessoas, tanto humanas quanto imortais, ficava indefesa sob o encanto que escondia, um lado que ficou, de repente, muito mais sombrio do que eu imaginava.

Vinte minutos depois, eu estava aos amassos em um sofá nojento com Paul, amigo de Makenna, que estava bêbado e era um amor. Eu queria me afundar nele, ser outra pessoa, ser a pessoa que Paul via ao me olhar. Ele não era imortal, e não sabia que eu era, mas era uma distração bem-vinda à qual me entreguei desesperadamente. As pessoas conversavam e fumavam e bebiam ao redor de nós enquanto eu passava as mãos por debaixo da camisa dele e ele enroscava as pernas em mim. Ele enfiou os dedos no meu cabelo preto curto, e com um choque repentino senti uma brisa morna inesperada no pescoço.

Eu já estava me afastando dele, pegando minha echarpe e rapidamente a enrolando em torno do pescoço quando ouvi Jake dizer:

— Bells? O que é isso na sua nuca?

Olhei por cima do ombro para Jake, que estava parado na beirada do sofá, uma bebida em uma das mãos, um longo cigarro ardendo na outra. Seus olhos eram buracos negros, brilhando para mim na escuridão.

Meu coração batia com força. _Não reaja de forma exagerada,_ _Bella._

— Nada. — Dei de ombros e caí nos braços de Paul, e ele me abraçou de novo.

— Bells? — A voz de Jake era baixa, porém determinada. — Sabe, não me lembro de já ter visto sua nuca, agora que pensei nisso.

Forcei uma risadinha e olhei para ele quando Paul tentou me beijar de novo.

— Não seja doido, é claro que viu. Agora me deixe em paz. Estou ocupada.

— É uma tatuagem?

Apertei mais minha echarpe em volta do pescoço.

— É. Está escrito: _Se você consegue ler isso, está perto demais._ Agora cai fora!

Jake riu, para meu alívio, e se afastou. Quando o vi pela última vez, uma garota bonita com um vestido de cetim apertado estava se enroscando nele como uma cobra.

E não me permiti pensar no motorista de táxi de novo. Quando o pensamento, a visão, se intrometia, eu apertava bem os olhos e bebia mais um pouco. Mas na manhã seguinte tudo voltou com força: o rosto do motorista, a dor impressa nele. Ele jamais andaria e jamais dirigiria de novo, porque Jacob tinha partido sua coluna e o deixado numa rua chuvosa de Londres, pior do que morto.

E eu não tinha feito nada, _nada_. Eu fui _embora._

A coisa boa de ser imortal é que não dá para beber até morrer literalmente, como acontece com alguns universitários. A coisa ruim de ser imortal é que não dá para beber até morrer literalmente, então você acorda na manhã seguinte, ou talvez dois dias depois, e sente tudo o que não precisaria sentir se tivesse tido a sorte de morrer.

Estava meio claro lá fora quando finalmente abri meus olhos por mais do que alguns segundos. Dei uma examinada no quarto e vi uma janela. A luz que entrava era pálida e meio rosada, o que significava anoitecer ou amanhecer. Era um ou o outro. Ou talvez o bairro estivesse em chamas. Era sempre uma possibilidade.

Eu sabia que seria ruim tentar me sentar, então fui devagar, mexendo uma pequena parte de mim de cada vez. A última coisa foi a cabeça, que ergui com cautela a alguns centímetros do colchão. As rosas amarelas desbotadas do colchão lentamente foram ficando nítidas. Só colchão, sem lençol. Janela com luz. Paredes de tijolo pintadas de cor escura, como uma fábrica ou algo parecido.

Virei minha cabeça devagar e vi outro corpo adormecido, um cara com cabelo verde espetado, uma grossa corrente de prata ao redor do pescoço, uma tatuagem retorcida de dragão cobrindo a maior parte das costas. Hum, Phil? Peter? Percy? Alguma coisa com P, eu tinha quase certeza.

Atingi uma posição quase sentada vários minutos depois, e aí imediatamente senti uma náusea quando meu corpo tentou se livrar das toxinas que eu tinha ingerido na noite anterior.

Não cheguei até o banheiro. Foi mal, Peter.

Sentindo-me vazia, trêmula e desejando que a imortalidade não fosse tão incrivelmente literal, vi que ainda estava totalmente vestida, o que significava que ou o carinha com P ou eu, ou até mesmo os dois, estava chapado demais para aprofundar... nosso contato na noite de ontem. Melhor assim. Por reflexo, procurei a echarpe e a encontrei ainda amarrada no meu pescoço. Relaxei um pouco, depois me lembrei de Jake parado ao meu lado, perguntando sobre a marca na minha nuca. Não consegui acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido na mesma noite do motorista. Engoli em seco, fiz uma careta e decidi pensar nisso depois.

Minha jaqueta de couro e uma das minhas lindas ankle boots de pele de lagarto verde tinham sumido inexplicavelmente, então peguei o pé que encontrei e saí furtivamente, embora nem mesmo um terremoto pudesse acordar Percy. Eu tinha certeza de que ele estava vivo — o peito dele parecia subir e descer. Eu me lembrava vagamente de tomar duas bebidas a cada uma que ele tomava.

Passei por cima de mais dois corpos adormecidos ao sair. Era um prédio grande que parecia um armazém, provavelmente nos arredores da cidade. Meu ombro e minha bunda doíam, e todos os outros músculos reclamaram quando desci mancando os degraus industriais de tijolo. Estava muito frio do lado de fora, e o vento jogava lixo de um lado para o outro na rua deserta.

Pelo menos não estava chovendo, pensei, e aí tudo voltou para o meu cérebro, contra minha vontade: a noite anterior, tudo o que tínhamos feito, a chuva, a briga de faca, eu caindo na calçada, Jake quebrando a coluna do motorista, eu quase perdendo a echarpe na boate, na frente de todo mundo. Meu estômago se revirou de novo e parei por um momento, inspirando o ar frio enquanto examinava os detalhes, o horror tomando conta de mim de novo. Onde Jacob tinha aprendido aquele tipo de magick? Pelo que eu sabia, ele não tinha demonstrado conhecer nenhuma e, no século que passamos juntos, eu nunca o vira fazer muito, e certamente nada tão grandioso e sombrio. Nenhum dos amigos em nosso círculo imediato tinha aprimorado as habilidades de usar magia. Recostei-me na parede de concreto pichada do armazém para enfiar o pé descalço na única bota que me restara.

O ar frio penetrou no meu nariz e fez com que ele começasse a escorrer, então de repente a manhã ficou horrivelmente iluminada, horrivelmente clara. Jake tinha feito uma coisa horrível na noite anterior com magia poderosa, do nada. E eu tinha feito uma coisa tão horrível quanto ele, mesmo não tendo nada a ver com magick. Tinha assistido Jake quebrar a coluna daquele cara, e então simplesmente... fui embora. Fui embora para _dançar em uma boate._ Qual era meu problema? Como pude fazer aquilo? Será que alguém tinha encontrado o motorista à noite? Alguém provavelmente o encontrara, claro. Apesar de aquele bairro ser praticamente deserto. Apesar de ter sido tarde da noite. E de estar chovendo. Mesmo assim, alguém devia tê-lo encontrado e o levado para o hospital. Certo?

E, para completar, Jake tinha visto a marca na minha nuca. E podia muito bem não ter se esquecido. Que irônico. Eu tinha a obsessão de manter o pescoço coberto o tempo todo nos últimos 449 anos e, de repente, uma noite, esse esforço foi por água abaixo. Jake saberia o significado do que tinha visto? Como? Ninguém sabia. Ao menos ninguém que ainda estivesse vivo. Então por que eu estava com tanto medo?

E todos esses pensamentos horríveis e febris levam ao começo.

Ontem à noite meu mundo inteiro desabou. Agora estou fugindo, com medo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Depois de alguns dos eventos que testemunhei, a noite com Jake/motorista/magick/nuca devia ter se parecido com uma festa. Já corri na noite, agarrada à crina de um cavalo, com nada além das roupas do corpo, enquanto uma cidade atrás de mim ardia em chamas. Já vi corpos cobertos com as feridas purulentas da peste bubônica, em pilhas enormes nas ruas da cidade, como troncos, porque não havia gente viva o suficiente para enterrá-los. Eu estava em Paris no dia 14 de julho de 1789. Não se esquece a imagem de uma cabeça humana enfiada numa estaca.

Mas não estávamos em guerra agora. Vivíamos uma vida normal, ou tão normal quanto um imortal pode ter. Quero dizer, sempre tem um pouquinho de surrealismo. Se você vive tempo o bastante, passando por guerras, invasões e ataques de inimigos do Norte, você acaba se defendendo, às vezes a um ponto extremo. Se alguém vai para cima de você com uma espada e você tem uma adaga escondida na parte de trás da saia, bem...

Mas isso era diferente. Não importava que o agressor provavelmente não fosse matar você — com que frequência alguém decapita a gente? —, ainda _parecia_ uma situação de vida ou morte, e você reagia como se fosse. Mas a noite anterior tinha sido... apenas uma noite normal. Nada de guerra, nada de guerreiro nórdico, nada de vida ou morte. Só um motorista puto da vida.

Onde Jake tinha aprendido aquele feitiço? Sim, somos imortais, temos magia correndo nas nossas veias, mas é preciso aprender como usar. Ao longo dos anos, conheci pessoas que se dedicavam arduamente a estudar magick, a aprender feitiços, a aprender o que fosse preciso para fazer uso dela. Mas concluí, muito tempo antes, que eu não queria. Já tinha visto a morte e a destruição que a magia podia causar, já tinha visto o que as pessoas estavam dispostas a fazer por causa dela, e não queria envolvimento algum com isso. Queria fingir que ela não existia. E encontrei alguns _Aefrelyffen_ (uma antiga palavra para imortais) com pensamento similar, e ficávamos juntos.

Certo, talvez eu usasse magia para conseguir um táxi quando estava chovendo e não tinha nenhum por perto. Para fazer a pessoa na minha frente não querer o último _pain au chocolat._ Esse tipo de coisa. Mas para partir a coluna de alguém, por diversão?

Eu já tinha visto Jake usar as pessoas, partir o coração de moças e rapazes, roubar, ser insensível — e isso tudo era parte do seu charme. Ele era impulsivo e egoísta e aproveitador — mas não comigo. Comigo ele era doce e generoso e engraçado e divertido, disposto a ir a qualquer lugar, fazer qualquer coisa. Era ele quem me chamava para ir ao Marrocos de uma hora para outra. Era para ele que eu ligava para me tirar de uma situação complicada. Se algum cara não aceitava não como resposta, Jake aparecia, com seu sorriso cruel. Se alguma mulher fizesse um comentário maldoso, a resposta de Jake a deixava constrangida na frente de todo mundo. Ele me ajudava a escolher o que vestir, comprava para mim coisas fabulosas em todos os lugares para onde ia, nunca me criticava, nunca me fazia me sentir mal.

E eu fizera o mesmo por ele — até quebrando uma garrafa na cabeça de uma mulher uma vez quando ela foi atrás de Jake com uma lixa de unha de metal. Subornei porteiros, menti para guardas e policiais e fingi ser sua mulher ou irmã — até mesmo sua amante enfurecida —, dependendo do que a situação exigisse. Ríamos disso tudo depois, até as lágrimas rolarem. O fato de que nunca tínhamos sido amantes, de que nunca houve aquele constrangimento entre nós, só tornava tudo mais perfeito.

Ele era meu melhor amigo — o melhor amigo que eu já tivera. Vivíamos grudados havia quase um século, então era incrível que ele tivesse conseguido me chocar na noite de ontem. E incrível que nossos outros amigos não tivessem ficado chocados. E incrível, até mesmo para mim, que eu tenha conseguido chegar a um nível ainda mais baixo. O baixo nível da indiferença. O baixo nível da covardia. E, para completar, Jake tinha visto minha nuca. Não podia ficar melhor.

Quando cheguei ao meu apartamento de Londres, tomei um banho sentada no chão de mármore, deixando a água quente cair na minha cabeça por muito tempo, tentando tirar o álcool e o cheiro do armazém da pele. Eu nem conseguia dar nome ao que estava sentindo. Medo? Vergonha? Era como se eu tivesse acordado em uma vida diferente da de ontem de manhã e fosse outra pessoa. E essa vida e eu, de repente, éramos muito mais sombrios e repugnantes e perigosos do que eu tinha percebido.

Passei sabonete no corpo todo, praticamente sentindo o álcool escorrer pelos meus poros. Lavei meu cabelo, automaticamente evitando tocar em minha... não é uma tatuagem. Imortais fazem tatuagens, é claro, e elas duram muito tempo, talvez uns noventa anos. Outras cicatrizes se curam, vão clareando e desaparecem com muito mais rapidez e mais completamente do que nas pessoas comuns. Depois de uns dois anos, não dá mais para saber onde você se machucou ou se queimou.

Menos eu. A marca na minha nuca foi de uma queimadura, e eu a tinha desde os 10 anos. Nunca clareou, nunca se alterou, e a pele era meio deformada, em alto relevo. Era redonda, com uns 5 centímetros de diâmetro. Tinha sido provocada por um amuleto quente prensado contra minha pele 449 anos atrás. Claro, apesar da minha paranoia, uma pessoa ou outra a viu, em mais de uma ocasião, ao longo desses quatro séculos e meio. Mas, pelo que eu sabia, ninguém que _ainda_ _estivesse vivo_ a tinha visto. Exceto Jake na noite de ontem.

Por fim, saí do banho, enrugada como uma ameixa seca. Vesti o roupão grosso que roubei de algum hotel, evitando me olhar no espelho. Eu me sentia como um fantasma, um espectro. Andei até a sala e vi o _London Times_ no chão em frente à porta, para onde eu o tinha chutado. Levei-o até a cozinha, onde só encontrei um pacote velho de bolacha e uma garrafa de vodca no freezer. Então me sentei no sofá e comi as bolachas velhas, passando os olhos pelo _Times._ Estava escondido no fim, antes dos óbitos, mas depois de coisas como os anúncios das bandeirantes. Dizia: _Trevor Hollis, 48,_ _motorista de táxi autônomo, foi atacado na noite de ontem por um_ _dos passageiros e teve a coluna quebrada. Está na UTI do Hospital_ _St. James, sendo submetido a exames. Os médicos disseram que o_ _paciente provavelmente ficará paralisado dos ombros para baixo._ _Trevor não conseguiu dizer o nome e nem descrever seu agressor. A_ _esposa e seus filhos o estão acompanhando._

Paralisado dos ombros para baixo. Se eu tivesse chamado uma ambulância, se tivesse conseguido ajuda antes, teria feito diferença? Quanto tempo ele tinha ficado caído, rígido de dor, sem conseguir gritar?

Por que não liguei para a emergência? O que havia de errado comigo? Ele podia ter morrido. Talvez ele tivesse preferido. Não poderia mais dirigir o táxi. Tinha esposa e filhos. Que tipo de marido ele poderia ser agora? Que tipo de pai? Meus olhos ficaram embaçados, e as bolachas velhas viraram poeira na minha garganta.

Eu tinha sido parte daquilo. Não ajudei. Provavelmente piorei a situação.

Que tipo de pessoa eu tinha me tornado? O que Jake tinha se tornado?

O telefone tocou e eu o ignorei. Meu interfone tocou três vezes, mas deixei que o porteiro resolvesse. Tinha perdido meu celular uns dias antes e não comprei outro, então não precisei me preocupar com isso. Finalmente, por volta das 8 horas da noite, me levantei, fui até meu quarto e peguei minha maior mala, a que podia carregar até um pônei morto. (Antes que você pergunte, quero esclarecer que isso nunca aconteceu.)

Rapidamente, com uma repentina sensação de urgência, peguei várias roupas de uma vez e tudo o que vi pela frente e enfiei lá dentro. Quando estava cheia, fechei o zíper, peguei uma jaqueta e saí. Santana, o porteiro, chamou um táxi para mim.

— O Sr. Damitrio e o Sr. Jacobo estavam procurando por você, Srta. Isobel — falou ele. Sempre achei engraçado o modo como ele assassinava nossos nomes. Obviamente, ele estava se saindo muito melhor do que eu conseguiria se tivesse sido arrancada de Bangalore e precisasse ter um emprego.

— Volto logo — falei para Santana enquanto o motorista colocava minha bagagem no porta-malas.

— Ah, vai visitar seus pais, Srta. Isobel?

Como sempre, eu havia inventado pais falsos para mim, para explicar por que uma adolescente morava sozinha com uma renda ilimitada.

— Ah, não, eles ainda estão... — Pensei rapidamente. — Na Tasmânia. Só vou a Paris fazer compras. — Talvez eu estivesse sofrendo um colapso nervoso. Sentia medo, ansiedade, vergonha e cautela, como se todo motorista de táxi em Londres agora tivesse uma foto minha no painel, com a palavra procurada em vermelho sobre meu rosto. Sentia como se Jacob fosse pular de trás de algum vaso de plantas de repente, e não sabia o que faria se isso acontecesse. Lembrei-me da expressão dele quando olhou para mim da ponta do sofá. Ele parecia... intrigado. Especulativo? Mesmo que ele não tivesse ideia do significado da minha cicatriz, eu _odiava_ o fato de que ele sabia sobre ela. Eu sentia como se jamais pudesse suportar vê-lo novamente, e ele era meu melhor amigo. Meu melhor amigo que tinha aleijado alguém na noite de ontem, de quem eu agora tinha... medo? Essa era minha vida. Essa era a situação que eu tinha criado para mim mesma.

Sentei-me no banco de trás do táxi e dei a Santana uma boa gorjeta.

— Só vou até Paris. Volto logo!

Santana sorriu e acenou positivamente, encostando a nota de dinheiro no quepe de porteiro.

— Quer ir para St. Pancras? — perguntou o motorista, anotando em um bloco. — Para pegar o trem pelo túnel sob o canal?

— Não — falei enquanto afundava no banco de trás. — Me leve para Heathrow.

Na manhã seguinte eu estava em Boston, nos Estados Unidos, alugando um carro em uma empresa desconhecida que aceitava negociar com menores de 25 anos.

— Aqui está, Srta. Douglas — disse a atendente, me entregando um chaveiro. — E como se pronuncia seu nome?

— Phillipa — respondi.

Como todo imortal, tenho vários passaportes, identidades e carteiras de habilitação diferentes. Alguém sempre tem um amigo que conhece alguém que pode conseguir o que precisamos. Por anos usei os serviços de um homenzinho em Frankfurt. Ele era um gênio, tinha falsificado mil documentos de identificação diferentes durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Meus passaportes contêm nomes, idades (no meu caso, indo de 18 a 21 anos) e locais de origem diferentes. Era tão mais fácil antes de os governos começarem a registrar as pessoas. Quero dizer, certidões de nascimento? Números de seguro social? Que dor de cabeça maldita.

— Phil-ip-pah.

— Que nome bonito — disse a atendente, me dando um sorriso de animadora de torcida.

— Aham. O carro está ali?

Assim que saí de Boston, encostei o carro e abri meu mapa de Massachusetts. O pessoal da locadora de carros podia ter feito o planejamento de percurso até West Lowing para mim, mas aí eles podiam se lembrar de ter feito isso caso alguém perguntasse depois. E nesse momento eu queria desaparecer. Parecia que o demônio estava atrás de mim. Como se estivesse sendo engolida por algum desastre ou algo do tipo e tivesse que... ir para muito longe.

Eu tivera sete horas para pensar no voo de Londres a Boston. Sete horas não é o bastante para se contemplar inteiramente quatrocentos anos de trevas e burrice acumuladas, mas é bastante tempo para lembrar coisas ruins o bastante a ponto de fazer você se sentir uma lesma debaixo de uma pedra. Pior do que uma lesma. Um limo mofado.

Encontrei West Lowing. Ficava bem no meio de Massachusetts, perto do lago Lowing e junto ao rio Lowing. Suponho que alguém chamado Lowing era um figurão importante há uns duzentos anos e sentiu necessidade de espalhar seu nome por todo canto.

Eu demoraria só umas duas horas para chegar lá. Na Irlanda, duas horas ao volante podem levar você por três quartos do país de um lado a outro, horizontalmente. Dava para cruzar Luxemburgo de um lado a outro dirigindo em cinco minutos. Os Estados Unidos são um país enorme. Grande o bastante para alguém conseguir se perder lá dentro? Eu esperava que sim. Pois então, todo esse lance de imortal. Você deve ter perguntas. Não tenho todas as respostas. Não sei quantos de nós existem. Conheci centenas ao longo dos anos, e um cálculo simples diz que a quantidade deve estar aumentando o tempo todo, certo? Bebês nascem, os velhos raramente morrem. Você provavelmente já encontrou alguns, mas não se deu conta. Basicamente, imortais são humanos que não morrem quando pessoas normais deveriam morrer.

A maioria de nós acredita que sempre existiram imortais, assim como as pessoas que acreditam em vampiros acham que sempre existiram vampiros. (Na verdade, se você olhar para velhos mitos vampiros, vai ver que alguns coincidem com o tema de "viver para sempre".) Não sei como começamos a existir, nem quando, nem por que, mas conheci imortais da maioria das raças e etnias. É preciso dois imortais para fazer novos pequenos imortais, então, quando um imortal se envolve com uma pessoa normal, os filhos não são imortais — mas, em muitos casos, essas pessoas são as que vivem vidas anormalmente longas, chegando aos 100 anos. Houve uma mulher na França — e há uma cidade na Geórgia (o país, não o Estado) onde uma proporção incomum das pessoas vive até mais de 100 anos. Eles atribuem isso à vida saudável e a uma dieta rica em iogurte. Ha! Isso só significa que houve um imortal por lá que saiu com muita gente.

Nós envelhecemos, mas num ritmo diferente dos humanos. Na maioria das vezes, até os 16 anos, um ano imortal equivale a um ano mortal. Depois disso, um ano imortal equivale a cem anos mortais. Vi imortais que envelheceram mais rápido e outros que envelheceram mais devagar, mas não tenho ideia do motivo. A pessoa mais velha que conheci tinha uns 800 anos. Ele era terrível, muito convencido, mau e cruel. O que é estranho é encontrar imortais que ainda têm 40 ou 50 anos — a realidade ainda não foi assimilada por eles, e eles se sentem como adultos, mas ainda têm aparência de adolescente. Isso os deixa em um limbo estranho, e eles não sabem o que fazer direito. Quanto a mim, nasci em 1551, um belo número simétrico. Quase 460 anos depois, ainda pedem minha identidade nos bares. Antes que você pense: _Oh, que fantástico,_ deixe-me dizer o quanto isso é um saco. Sou adulta. Já sou adulta há _séculos._ Mas estou presa no eterno crepúsculo da adolescência, e não consigo ir além da minha aparência. Mas, por outro lado, muitos adolescentes parecem se sentir imortais, como se nada pudesse atingi-los. O conceito de perigo ou de morte é completamente estranho a eles, sem peso ou realidade. Então talvez eu ainda _seja_ adolescente. Certo, eu sei: quem se importa?

Não temos câncer nem diabetes ou coisas do tipo. Pegamos resfriados, gripes e peste, mas nos recuperamos. Para sua informação, cicatrizes de varíola levam uns 15 anos para sumir. Podemos sofrer queimaduras, nossos membros podem ser cortados, podemos sofrer ferimentos terríveis — mas eles cicatrizam, como já expliquei. Leva tempo, mas tudo sara. Membros podem voltar a crescer, um processo repugnante e fascinante. Leva muitos anos. Apesar do nosso nome, podemos ser mortos. Mas é difícil, então melhor nem tentar.

O que fazemos com tanto tempo? Muitas das coisas que pessoas normais fazem. Moramos no mesmo planeta, temos os mesmos recursos disponíveis. Alguns de nós são farristas gastadores. (Não estou citando ninguém — está bem, eu.) Alguns imortais usam seu tempo de forma mais sábia: estudando, aprendendo, aprimorando talentos artísticos ou artesanais, viajando. Algumas pessoas nem farreiam nem se aprimoram. Vivem em um estado perpétuo de insatisfação, não gostando de nada, sempre achando alguma coisa do que reclamar, odiando outros imortais, odiando os humanos. Conheci pessoas assim, e sempre tive vontade de colocá-las sobre um bloco de gelo e empurrá-las para o oceano.

Se nos casamos, temos filhos? Às vezes. Já me casei. É um impasse — se você se casa com uma pessoa normal, independentemente do quanto a ama, ela vai envelhecer e morrer, e você não. Então, em um certo ponto, é preciso contar sobre sua condição ou então deixar que a pessoa fique intrigada e assombrada. Ou um dos dois tem um segredo ou os dois têm. E se você se casa com outro imortal, bem, você vai ficar casado por muuuito tempo. Pior, se você se casa com um não _Aefrelyffen_ e tem filhos, ver esses filhos envelhecerem e morrerem é bem pior do que ver seu cônjuge envelhecer e morrer. Mas falaremos disso depois.

Quatro horas, três expressos e um saco de Chips Ahoy! depois, cheguei a West Lowing. Atravessei a cidade dirigindo em menos de dez minutos. Não era uma grande metrópole. Fiz a volta e cruzei a cidade de novo, passeando pelos bairros, seguindo as ruas cheias de curvas nos arredores da cidade. Eu nem sabia o que estava procurando. Uma placa? Tanto uma placa literal, como Sulpicia's Edge, vire à direita, ou uma placa metafórica, como um arbusto queimado ou coisa do tipo, um raio indicando a direção certa.

Dois minutos depois, eu estava fora da cidade de novo. Parei o carro, apoiei a cabeça no volante e bati as palmas das mãos no painel.

— Isabella, você é uma idiota. É uma maldita idiota burra que merece isso. — Na verdade, eu merecia coisa muito pior, mas sou bem tolerante comigo mesma.

Depois de vários minutos pensando e refletindo, saí do carro e andei até o bosque pela lateral da estrada. Nenhum carro tinha passado por ali já havia algum tempo. Depois de ter entrado uns seis metros no bosque, sem poder ser vista da estrada, me ajoelhei no chão e encostei as mãos com as palmas abertas na terra. Falei algumas palavras, palavras tão velhas que soavam como uma série de sílabas desconexas. Palavras que já eram antigas na época em que nasci.

Palavras que revelavam coisas escondidas.

Era um dos poucos feitiços que eu conhecia. Não consegui me lembrar da última vez que o tinha usado. Talvez para encontrar minhas chaves nos anos 1990?

Fechei os olhos, e depois de um minuto, algumas imagens entraram em foco. Vi uma estrada, uma curva, o contorno de uma árvore, as folhas com as cores do outono. Sabia aonde precisava ir.

Respirei fundo e fiquei de pé. Onde minhas mãos tinham estado, as folhas e os galhos estavam cheios de pó, secos e se desintegrando. Pedaços de trevo estavam murchos e ressecados, as células sugadas de toda a vida para que eu pudesse fazer meu feitiço infantil. Duas marcas de destruição em formato de mão no local de onde eu tinha tirado meu poder. Porque é assim que os imortais fazem: para executar magia, arrancamos o poder de alguma outra coisa. A maioria de nós faz assim, pelo menos.

Entrei no carro de novo e dirigi pelas estradas serpenteantes que levavam à pequena cidade e aos arredores dela. Comecei a olhar com atenção, tentando sentir onde estava. Eu sabia que tinha passado por aquela estrada dez minutos antes, mas dessa vez examinei cada árvore, cada entrada sem asfalto.

Lá estava: uma rua sem placa, uma árvore, um bordo cheio de cores de fogo, os galhos largos em formato de V, como se tivesse sido atingido por um relâmpago anos antes. Entrei. Meu pequeno carro alugado se sacudiu na rua sem pavimentação — aposto que seria quase impossível passar ali durante uma forte nevasca. Estava começando a ficar com frio, então aumentei o aquecedor do carro. Eu estava pilhada pela cafeína e pelo açúcar e de repente me dei conta da suprema imbecilidade do que estava fazendo.

Eu estava louca. Era a coisa mais estúpida que eu já tinha pensado em fazer. Era culpa do meu pânico, do meu colapso nervoso, pensei.

Abruptamente, parei o carro e apoiei a cabeça e as mãos no volante. Eu tinha viajado aquilo tudo para procurar uma mulher chamada Sulpicia. Isso era uma imbecilidade incrível. O que tinha me passado pela cabeça? Precisava fazer a volta, devolver o carro e ir para casa. Onde quer que eu decidisse que minha casa seria dessa vez.

Quando eu a tinha conhecido, essa Sulpicia? Em 1920? 1930? Eu só me lembrava do rosto dela, macio e bronzeado, e das mãos, fortes e finas. O cabelo dela era grisalho, coisa incomum para um imortal. Jacob tinha batido seu primeiro carro — e estou falando do _primeiro_ mesmo. No sentido de recém-inventado.

Tinha sido em... 1929? Acho que sim. Jacob tinha comprado um lindo Model A, azul cinzento. Foi um dos primeiros Model A que a Ford enviou para a França. Jake o dirigia havia umas duas semanas, e então ele caiu em uma vala em uma estrada perto de Reims. Outro carro parou para nos ajudar. Era noite. Eu tinha sido lançada pelo para-brisa de vidro e caíra na vala. Meu rosto estava todo cortado — isso foi antes do vidro blindado e dos cintos de segurança. Estava muito frio.

Jacob e Lauren tinham sido jogados para fora do carro. Lauren tinha vários ossos quebrados. Ela era uma humana comum e provavelmente acabou no hospital. Maria estava morta — seu pescoço se quebrou quando ela bateu contra uma árvore. Jacob e eu estávamos machucados, mas conseguíamos andar. Tínhamos conhecido Maria e Lauren apenas um dia antes, em uma festa. Elas eram bonitas, ricas e doidas para se divertir. Infelizmente, elas nos conheceram.

Um carro parou. Uma mulher e dois homens correram para nos ajudar. Os homens colocaram Lauren com cuidado no banco de trás do carro deles e depois viram que Maria estava morta. A mulher foi ver Jacob, que já estava se levantando, lamentando a perda do belo carro. Ela o deixou, veio até mim e se ajoelhou ao meu lado, enquanto eu saía da vala cheia de água gelada. Em francês, ela me disse que tudo ficaria bem, que eu devia ficar parada, e tentou verificar minha pulsação. Tirei o cabelo encharcado dos olhos, apertei o casaco forrado com pele de raposa em volta do pescoço e perguntei a ela que horas eram — estávamos a caminho de uma festa de Ano Novo. Maria estava morta, e isso era terrível, era uma pena mesmo, mas mal registrei o fato. Indiferença cruel. Jake não a tinha matado de propósito, afinal. Os humanos pareciam... tão frágeis às vezes.

Foi nessa hora que a mulher olhou para mim. Ela segurou meu queixo nas mãos e olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos. Olhei nos dela, e nós reconhecemos uma a outra como imortais. Não há uma característica distinta. Não é como se tivéssemos um grande I pintado no fundo das nossas retinas. Mas podemos reconhecer uns aos outros.

Ela olhou para a cena: o carro destruído, a garota morta, Jacob e eu já começando a nos recuperar.

— Não precisa ser assim — disse ela em francês.

— O quê? — perguntei.

Ela balançou a cabeça, os olhos castanhos calorosos mostrando tristeza.

— Você pode ter bem mais que isso, ser bem mais que isso.

Foi quando comecei a ficar agressiva, limpando o sangue dos meus olhos e levantando.

— Meu nome é Sulpicia — disse ela, também ficando de pé. — Tenho uma casa nos Estados Unidos. Em Massachusetts, no Norte. Em uma cidade chamada West Lowing. Você devia ir para lá.

Ela gesticulou em direção ao carro destruído e fumacento, para os homens carregando o corpo de Maria até o carro deles. Lançou um olhar para Jake e pareceu avaliá-lo automaticamente como um perdulário, um boa-vida, a proverbial pedra sob a qual as sementes da sabedoria morreriam.

— Já estive em Massachusetts — falei. — Era puritano. Esnobe. E frio.

Ela deu um sorriso breve e triste.

— Não West Lowing. Você devia ir para lá... quando se cansar disso. — Mais uma vez ela olhou para o carro e para Jake. — Qual é o seu nome? — Os olhos dela eram sagazes, inteligentes. Pareciam memorizar a superfície do meu rosto, a curva da minha orelha. Apertei mais meu casaco de pele contra mim.

— Irina.

— Irina. — Ela registrou. — Quando se cansar, quando quiser ser mais, vá para West Lowing. Massachusetts. Minha casa se chama Sulpicia's Edge. Você vai conseguir encontrá-la.

A mulher chamada Sulpicia entrou no carro com os dois homens, levando Lauren e o corpo de Maria. Eles foram embora, deixando a mim e Jake e o carro azul lindo e destruído. Um tempo depois passou uma pessoa e pegamos carona, depois pegamos o trem para Paris e depois para Marselha, onde era mais quente. Foi uma bela primavera em Marselha, e tirei Sulpicia — e Maria — da minha cabeça completamente.

Até dois dias atrás. Agora, oitenta anos depois, eu estava decidindo aceitar a oferta dela. Oitenta loucos anos depois, como se ela ainda fosse estar lá e o convite ainda valendo. Como você pode imaginar, os imortais se mudam muito. Morar na mesma cidadezinha por cinquenta anos, sem a aparência mudar... bem, isso despertaria suspeitas. Então raramente ficamos no mesmo lugar por tanto tempo. Por que eu suporia que Sulpicia ainda estaria lá? Era só que... ela tinha parecido ser tão eterna. Um clichê sem sentido para um imortal, eu sei. Mas ela parecera sólida como uma pedra, de uma maneira incomum. Como se, por ela ter dito que estaria lá, que eu podia ir quando quisesse, bem, por Deus, então ela estaria lá e eu podia ir quando quisesse mesmo.

O expresso e o açúcar deixaram minhas mãos trêmulas e meu estômago era um nó. O que fazer, o que fazer?

Houve uma batidinha na janela do carro e dei um salto, mal conseguindo sufocar um grito.

Meus olhos frenéticos mal conseguiam focalizar, e o homem se inclinou para olhar para mim.

Uma risada quase histérica coçava na minha garganta, e tive que a engolir. Um deus viking tinha batido na minha janela e estava olhando para mim com preocupação — ou desconfiança. Sua beleza dourada era de tirar o fôlego, como se uma figura mítica ganhasse vida e tivesse sangue quente correndo nas veias.

No momento seguinte, apertei os olhos para examiná-lo melhor — seu rosto era familiar. Seria ele modelo? Eu o teria visto em uma propaganda de cueca de 12 metros de largura na Times Square? Seria ele ator? De alguma novela? Não consegui identificá-lo enquanto abria a janela. Por favor, por favor, seja um louco faminto por sexo que quer me sequestrar e me fazer escrava sexual, implorei em silêncio.

— Pois não? — Minha voz soou seca, rouca.

— Essa estrada é particular — falou o deus, olhando para mim com reprovação. Teria ele uns 22 anos? Menos? Será que gostava de adolescentes? Pisquei para ele, sentindo de novo, na beirada da minha consciência, que já o tinha visto antes.

— Ah... Hum, eu estava procurando por Sulpicia. Sulpicia's Edge?

Os olhos da cor de topázios brilharam de surpresa. Ocorreu-me que ela podia ter ocultado a casa dos vizinhos. Caso ainda estivesse lá.

— Você conhece alguém com esse nome? — insisti.

— Você conhece Sulpicia? — perguntou ele lentamente. — Onde a conheceu?

Quem era ele, segurança pessoal dela?

— Eu a conheci há muito tempo. Ela disse que eu podia vir visitá-la — falei com firmeza. — Você sabe se a casa dela, Sulpicia's Edge, fica por aqui?

Rápido demais para que eu reagisse, uma mão forte entrou pela janela do carro e tocou minha bochecha. A mão dele era quente, firme e gentil ao mesmo tempo, e eu sabia que minha pele estava gelada sob seu toque.

Ele era imortal e reconheceu que eu era também.

Inclinei a cabeça para o lado.

— Conheço você? Já nos encontramos em algum lugar?

Se já o tivesse encontrado, certamente me lembraria com mais clareza, mais intensidade. Ninguém se esqueceria daquele rosto, daquela voz. Ainda assim, eu já tinha cruzado todos os continentes, vezes demais para contar. Talvez ele não fosse tão velho. Ou...

Ele era um deles, do outro tipo de imortais. Do tipo com quem eu não tinha nada a ver, nada em comum, evitava como a peste, fazia piada com meus amigos. O tipo que eu desdenhava quase tanto quanto eles me desdenhavam.

Do tipo que eu esperava que fosse... me salvar. Me proteger. Os _Tähti_.

— Não — disse ele, afastando a mão. Tremi, sentindo mais frio do que nunca. — É no final dessa estrada — disse ele, parecendo relutante. — É só ir em frente. Tem uma curva para a esquerda. Pegue a esquerda na primeira bifurcação. Você vai chegar a ela.

— Então Sulpicia ainda está aqui?

Não consegui ler nada na expressão dele. O rosto estava impenetrável.

— Está.


	3. Chapter 3

**_CAPÍTULO 3_**

Observei-o pelo retrovisor enquanto ele caminhava pela estrada. Era alto e tinha ombros largos, e o modo como o jeans se agarrava à sua bunda era uma visão e tanto. Enquanto eu olhava para as costas dele, a sensação de reconhecimento permaneceu, e franzi a testa, vasculhando minha memória. Então me vi no espelho e gemi alto — minha pele tinha uma palidez de boate nada saudável, os lábios estavam praticamente tão pálidos quanto a pele, meus olhos pareciam estranhos por causa das lentes de contato azuis, meu cabelo preto espetado estava desarrumado e duro. Eu era a antítese dele: ele era o homem perfeito, enquanto eu era a menos perfeita das mulheres. Desgrenhada, doentia. Bem, por que eu me importaria? Eu não me importava.

Quatro minutos de estrada acidentada depois, finalmente cheguei a uma casa longa de dois andares que parecia mais uma escola ou um alojamento do que o lar de alguém. Era grande e retangular, pintada de um branco puro e impecável, com persianas verde-escuras em cada uma das janelas. Havia pelo menos três outras construções por perto e uma cerca de pedra que devia proteger um grande jardim.

Estacionei o carro na grama seca de outono ao lado de uma velha picape vermelha. Parecia que os minutos seguintes seriam monumentais, como se eles fossem decidir todo meu futuro. Sair desse carro seria admitir que minha vida era um desperdício. Que _eu_ era um desperdício. Seria admitir que eu tinha medo dos meus amigos, medo de mim mesma, da minha própria escuridão, da minha história. Tudo em mim queria ficar no carro com as janelas fechadas e as portas trancadas, para sempre. Se eu fosse humana e _para_ _sempre_ significasse só mais sessenta anos, eu talvez tivesse realmente ficado. No entanto, no meu caso, para sempre realmente teria sido tempo demais para suportar. Não tinha outro jeito.

Eu tinha ido lá por um motivo. Tinha deixado meus amigos e desaparecido em um continente diferente. No avião, durante a viagem, percebi que, além de Jake ter aleijado o motorista, apesar da minha repulsa por minha falta de ação, apesar da minha paranoia por Jake ter visto minha cicatriz, tinham sido centenas, milhares de outras coisas que me levaram a esse ponto, desbastando meu interior até eu me sentir como uma concha sem nada vivo dentro de mim. Eu não tinha andado por aí matando pessoas e tacando fogo em vilarejos, mas seguira um caminho destrutivo por toda minha existência, e havia percebido com uma honestidade nauseante que tudo o que eu havia tocado tinha sofrido algum dano. Pessoas se feriam, lares eram desfeitos, carros eram destruídos, carreiras eram arruinadas — as lembranças não paravam de correr como um riacho de ácido fresco pingando no meu cérebro até eu querer gritar.

Estava no meu sangue. Eu sabia. Uma escuridão. _A_ escuridão. Eu a tinha herdado, assim como a imortalidade e os olhos negros. Eu tinha resistido quando era mais jovem. Tinha fingido que não estava lá. Mas em algum momento no caminho, parei de lutar, cedi a ela. Por muito tempo, corri com ela ao lado. Mas naquela noite, a escuridão que me seguia havia mais de quatrocentos anos despencava sobre mim com um peso sufocante, e agora eu odiava a coisa horrível em que tinha me transformado.

Se eu fosse uma pessoa normal, ficaria tentada a me matar. Sendo quem sou, quase tive um ataque histérico de riso quando me dei conta de que, mesmo se conseguisse cortar minha própria cabeça, não teria como fazer com que ela ficasse longe o suficiente do corpo para que eu realmente morresse. E qual era minha outra opção? Pular de cabeça em um cortador de madeira? E se ele travasse quando só metade da cabeça tivesse entrado? Dá para imaginar o processo de regeneração _disso_? Jesus.

De repente, minha vida dava a sensação de que eu tinha caído de um penhasco em uma queda contínua em direção ao desespero crescente, jamais podendo ser feliz de novo. Não consegui me lembrar da última vez que me senti verdadeiramente feliz. Entretida? Sim. Animada? Sim. Feliz? Nem tanto. Não conseguia nem lembrar como era.

A única pessoa que tinha me oferecido ajuda, que parecera entender, tinha sido Sulpicia. Ela havia me convidado para esse lugar décadas atrás. E ali estava eu.

Olhei em volta de novo, e dessa vez a vi, parada nos degraus largos de madeira que levavam à casa. Ela estava exatamente como eu me lembrava, o que era incomum. Nós tendemos a alterar nossa aparência com frequência, drasticamente. Eu tinha feito isso, provavelmente vinte vezes desde que a conhecera. Não vi como ela poderia me reconhecer. Mas ela estava me observando, e estava claro que tinha a intenção de esperar que eu desse o primeiro passo.

Inspirei profundamente, esperando que a casa estivesse quente, que eu pudesse tomar um chá ou um drinque ou mesmo um banho quente de banheira. Será que ela se lembraria de mim? A oferta ainda estaria valendo? Eu sabia o quanto era ridículo cobrar dela uma coisa que dissera há mais de oitenta anos. Mas o que mais eu podia fazer?

Bem, eu já tinha feito coisas mais patéticas. Saí do carro e vesti minha jaqueta de couro — a velha, não a que perdi duas noites atrás. Andei pelas folhas caídas no chão, já planejando o que fazer quando ela me mandasse embora. Ir me esconder em algum lugar quente, com certeza. Fiji ou algum outro lugar parecido. Ficar lá até me sentir melhor, me sentir menos inútil. Ia acabar acontecendo alguma hora. Jake acabaria parecendo menos assustador em algum momento. Eu acabaria esquecendo sobre o motorista, como tinha esquecido sobre Maria até ontem.

— Oi — disse ela quando cheguei perto o bastante. Estava usando uma saia longa estampada e um xale de lã sobre os ombros. O cabelo grisalho estava solto, as laterais presas por uma fivela. — Bem-vinda.

— Oi — falei. — Sulpicia?

— Sim. — Ela avaliou o meu rosto para tentar se lembrar. — Qual é o seu nome, criança?

Dei uma risada curta por ser chamada de criança na minha idade.

— Isabella. Atualmente.

— Já nos encontramos. — Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

Concordei, amassando folhas com as botas.

— Há muito tempo. Você disse que, se eu quisesse fazer algo mais, para vir até West Lowing.

— Olhei casualmente ao longe e vi nuvens vindo do Sudoeste.

— Isabella — repetiu ela.

Olhou para meu cabelo preto desgrenhado, para as lentes que faziam meus olhos ficarem do jeito que meu passaporte americano me descrevia. Tentei me lembrar qual era minha aparência quando nos conhecemos, mas não consegui.

— Irina — falei, lembrando-a. Um de uma longa linhagem de nomes. Não aquele que me foi dado ao nascer. — Meu nome era Irina naquela época. Nos conhecemos na França, depois de um acidente de carro. Por volta do fim dos anos 1920. Lembra?

— Ah, sim — disse ela depois de um tempo, relembrando. — Foi uma noite ruim. Mas foi bom ter conhecido você. E estou feliz por você estar aqui.

— Bem — falei constrangida, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para o rosto dela. — Sei que faz muito tempo, mas pensei, sabe...

— Estou feliz por você estar aqui, Iri- Isabella — repetiu ela. — Você é bem-vinda. Trouxe alguma bagagem?

Fiz que sim, pensando na minha mala enorme. E, é claro, em toda a minha bagagem emocional.

— Ótimo. Vou levar você até seu quarto, e então poderá se instalar.

Eu tenho um quarto?

— Aqui é algum tipo de hotel? — perguntei, seguindo-a pela porta até um saguão. Em cima de uma mesa redonda havia um vaso cheio de galhos secos de bordo. Uma escadaria bela e curva levava ao segundo andar. Tudo era branco, simples e elegante. Era estranho, mas assim que cruzei a soleira da porta, me senti... com menos medo? Menos, sei lá... vulnerável? Talvez estivesse imaginando.

— Costumava ser uma casa de orações Quaker — explicou Sulpicia, subindo. Eu podia sentir que havia outras pessoas na casa, mas o clima era de calma e paz. — No século XIX, por volta de vinte Amigos moravam aqui, cuidando da fazenda. Sou dona da casa, usando a sob vários pretextos, desde 1904.

Os vários pretextos significavam que ela, como todos nós, tinha assumido diferentes identidades para explicar sua contínua existência. Começou como uma pessoa, depois fingiu morrer, depois apareceu de novo como a filha afastada daquela pessoa que herdou a casa, e assim por diante. Acho que teve um episódio de _Jornada nas_ _Estrelas_ que falava sobre isso.

— O que a casa é agora?

Sulpicia me levou por um corredor largo, depois virou à direita, o que levou a outro corredor comprido com janelas de um lado e portas espaçadas a distâncias regulares do outro. Ela deu um leve sorriso que a fez parecer mais jovem.

— É um lar para imortais rebeldes, é claro.

— O que os moradores da cidade pensam que é? — perguntei.

— Uma pequena fazenda orgânica familiar, para onde as pessoas vêm para aprender técnicas de cultivo orgânico. O que também é verdade. — Ela parou ao lado de uma porta que ficava bem em frente a uma janela. A luz âmbar do sol de outono caía sobre a porta, e Sulpicia a abriu.

Olhei para dentro.

— Tipo, cultivo orgânico para monges?

Sulpicia riu.

O quarto era pequeno, simples e praticamente vazio exceto por uma cama estreita, um pequeno armário, uma escrivaninha de madeira e uma cadeira. Na última vez que dormi fora do meu apartamento de Londres, fiquei no George V em Paris. Antes disso, no St. Regis em Nova York. Tenho a tendência a procurar o conforto extremo e exagerado.

— Não, não para monges — disse Sulpicia, entrando no quarto. — Só para pessoas, imortais, que querem se concentrar em outras coisas nesse ponto da vida. Mas você pode colocar seus pertences no quarto, para torná-lo mais aconchegante.

Pensei na decoração típica da minha casa, com roupas espalhadas, garrafas vazias, cinzeiros transbordando, livros, revistas e caixas de pizza e pensei: _Talvez não._

— Então há mais de nós aqui? — perguntei, me sentando na cama para experimentá-la. O colchão não era muito macio.

— No momento temos quatro professores e oito alunos — disse Sulpicia. Ela fechou a porta e se encostou nela, o rosto sério. — Você pode passar uma semana e decidir se quer ficar, Isabella. Espero que fique. Acho que vai aproveitar a experiência e conseguirá encontrar a felicidade aqui se estiver aberta para isso. Mas só para ser clara, aqui não é um SPA nem um hotel. É uma combinação de _kibutz_ e reabilitação. Há trabalho a ser feito, e todos nós fazemos. Há coisas difíceis e dolorosas que você vai ter que aprender. Ao longo dos anos chegamos a sistemas que funcionam para nós, e não estamos interessados em alguém que chegue aqui e insista que nossas regras não se aplicam a ele.

— Aham. — Talvez eu ficasse por alguns dias, pensasse no Plano B e fosse embora.

Sulpicia sorriu e pareceu genuinamente calorosa e receptiva, e desejei ser uma pessoa melhor por ela. Mas isso já parecia impossível.

— Se não der certo para você, ninguém vai te forçar a ficar. Ninguém vai tentar te convencer a salvar sua vida. Se você ainda não é adulta depois de... quanto? Duzentos anos?

— Quatrocentos — falei. — Quatrocentos e Quarenta e nove.

A surpresa brilhou nos olhos dela e tive a sensação desconfortável de que fora meu comportamento e não minha aparência que tinha feito que ela pensasse que eu era mais jovem.

— Certo, 449. Se você não é adulta depois disso tudo, não temos interesse em arrastar você para cá. Vamos ajudá-la o quanto pudermos, como pudermos, desde que você faça sua parte. Se você só quiser boa vida, esse lugar não é para você.

— Aham — falei.

Sulpicia riu, e depois veio até mim para me abraçar, se inclinando em minha direção na cama. Ela era quente, firme e reconfortante. Não consegui me lembrar da última vez que um abraço fez com que eu me sentisse assim. Correspondi meio sem jeito, dando tapinhas leves com uma das mãos.

— Não quero assustar você — disse ela. — Quero que fique. Mas não quero que comece com bobagem imatura aqui. Entende?

Fiz que sim.

— Aham.

Nenhuma palavra genial me surgiu no cérebro. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu não tinha ideia do que estava fazendo lá. Talvez tivesse reagido com exagero a tudo. Tinha cometido um erro risível. Pelo menos, eu tinha certeza de que riria um dia. Daqui a décadas. _A época em que tentei fugir, ha ha ha._ Quero dizer, talvez eu não fosse tão ruim, afinal. Então me lembrei do motorista, do rosto dele iluminado pela luz da rua e de como simplesmente eu fui embora, e alguma coisa dentro de mim se apertou.

— Quantos anos você tem? — perguntei, sem querer perguntar.

Ela fez uma pausa na porta.

— Bem, sou mais velha do que você — disse ela com melancolia, afastando alguns fios de cabelo do rosto.

— Mais velha quanto? — Não sei por que eu me importava. Talvez não quisesse alguém mais jovem que eu agindo como se tivesse tudo sob controle.

Os olhos dela se encontraram com os meus.

— Nasci em 718 em Gênova, no reino da Itália. — Ela sorriu. — Não mudou tanto assim.

— Ah — acenei com a cabeça, e ela sorriu uma última vez e saiu, fechando a porta. Fiquei feliz de não ter verbalizado minha primeira reação, que tinha sido: "Porra, você é velha."

Deitei na cama, incrivelmente cansada. Eu não tinha nada a ver com aquele lugar. Aquele lugar irradiava calma, paz, padrões de vida e mudança e uniformidade, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu era uma estrela ninja em pleno rodopio, voando pelo mundo. Era a personificação de problemas. Um desespero gelado pareceu dominar meu peito — esse tinha sido um plano tão comicamente ridículo, e ainda assim era _a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar._ Meu Deus, eu estava tão ferrada.

Meu quarto estava quente. Havia um pequeno aquecedor de metal perto de uma parede, e estava funcionando. Tirei minha jaqueta de couro surrada e as botas pesadas de motoqueiro, e me senti livre, leve e muito confortável. Eu estava usando um pulôver aveludado masculino, e o apertei em volta do pescoço, agindo por reflexo para garantir que meu pescoço estivesse coberto e confortável.

Meus olhos estavam se fechando de sono quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

— Está aberta — falei, desejando serviço de quarto. Já tinha reparado que nenhuma das portas tinha tranca. Que curioso.

A porta se abriu e lá estava o deus viking parado. Olhei para o rosto dele por entre cílios semifechados, procurando, mais uma vez perturbada por um leve reconhecimento que fugiu assim que tentei identificá-lo. Em uma das mãos ele trazia minha mala, que pesava facilmente mais do que eu. Ele a colocou no chão do quarto.

— Aqui está.

— Eu ia pegá-la daqui a pouco.

Sentei-me, meio constrangida, sabendo como estava minha aparência. Houve ocasiões na minha vida em que fui verdadeiramente bela. Tenho feições simétricas, olhos bonitos, boca carnuda, maçãs proeminentes, e assim por diante. Nas ocasiões em que cuido bem de mim mesma, sei que posso ficar linda. Mas eu não cuidava bem de mim mesma havia uns quarenta anos. Por aí. Agora eu estava profunda e dolorosamente ciente de que estava magrela como uma viciada, com cabelo de ninho de rato pintado de um preto falso e espalhafatoso. Eu provavelmente parecia que fora embalsamada ou que tinha acabado de me recuperar de cólera. Minhas roupas eram o que eu conseguisse encontrar que não tivesse comida grudada.

Em resumo, eu não podia ter uma aparência pior.

O Deus Viking Encarnado era tão impressionante, com pele dourada e brilhante, cabelo curto louro-escuro perfeitamente modelado e olhos dourados da cor de um xerez que provei uma vez na Geórgia (mais uma vez o país, não o Estado). Ele era alto, mas não demais, forte e musculoso, mas sem parecer que estava querendo compensar outra coisa, com feições masculinas nem grosseiras demais e nem delicadas demais. O nariz dele tinha um pequeno calombo e era um pouco torto, como se tivesse sido quebrado uma vez, e é claro que isso completava a perfeição dele, na visão _wabi sabi_ japonesa de perfeição, a beleza das coisas não convencionais. Onde eu tinha visto o rosto dele antes? Mas não importava, ele me deixava sem fôlego.

Ele parecia não se incomodar com o trabalho de me ajudar, o que, infelizmente, só aumentava seu charme.

— Qual é o seu nome? — perguntei, tentando parecer imperturbável.

— Ed.

Edmund? Edwin? Edgar?

— Sou Isabella.

— Eu sei.

Ele era antipático, nada receptivo. Tentei imaginar por que estava lá. Será que todo mundo era uma causa perdida, como eu? Será que alguém mais estava se escondendo? Eu queria saber a história desse cara. Com sorte, seria pior do que a minha.

— Certo, obrigada — falei rapidamente, irritada pela atitude dele.

— Sulpicia me pediu para te avisar que o jantar é às 19h.

Ele deu um passo para trás e fechou minha porta quase silenciosamente. Eu queria perguntar onde se jantava, mas achei que ele provavelmente diria que eu seguisse meu olfato.

Deitei na cama de novo, completamente desperta. Meu coração se apertou quando aceitei que aquilo não daria certo. Se eu precisava de mais alguma prova, o que não era o caso, esse tal de Ed a tinha fornecido. Aquelas pessoas provavelmente viviam fazendo bons trabalhos e tornando a vida eterna delas mais útil. Eu só estava tentando escapar da escuridão que caía sobre tudo o que eu tocava. Estava tentando me esconder — de Jake, de mim mesma, do meu passado, do meu presente e até mesmo do meu futuro.

Jake. Tremi de novo e esfreguei meus braços sobre as mangas macias. Naquele momento ele já estaria se perguntando onde eu estava. Nós raramente passávamos um dia sem nos ver, sem nos falarmos. Estaria ele preocupado? O que todo mundo estaria pensando? Será que tentariam me encontrar?

Eu não podia voltar. Disso eu tinha certeza. E não podia ficar ali. Certo. Algumas refeições, algumas noites de sono, e eu daria no pé. Não havia muito de mim para salvar, de qualquer modo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

* * *

 _ **SÃO FRANCISCO, CALIFÓRNIA, 1967**_

— Venha, quero uma foto de nós duas — disse Jennifer, puxando a manga da minha túnica.

Joguei meu cabelo comprido louro-mel por cima do ombro.

— Claro que quer.

Juntas, Jennifer e eu fizemos uma pose na larga escadaria e sorrimos para a Polaroid de Embry. Na sala de estar abaixo, as pessoas riam aos gritos. "Eight Miles High" estava tocando no caro aparelho de som. Havia velas e incenso queimando, e a nova máquina de luz projetava padrões psicodélicos nas paredes.

Minha aparência era incrível, eu sabia: meus olhos maquiados com Kajal egípcio, um batom bem claro, a túnica de seda que eu tinha comprado na Índia coberta de cores espiraladas. Por segurança, eu usava um lenço de seda Peter Max amarrado no pescoço. Eu estava _amando_ os anos 1960. Os anos 1940 tinham sido tão deprimentes, tudo cinzento e desarrumado e autos sacrificante. E eu tinha odiado os anos 1950, quando todo mundo acreditava no rígido sonho americano e nos automóveis com para-choque de foguete do tamanho de elefantes.

Mas os anos 1960 eram perfeitos para nós, imortais, meus amigos e eu. Tudo era permitido, todo mundo era louco, qualquer um que não concordasse ou aprovasse era rotulado de quadrado. E as festas. A última vez que tinha mergulhado numa atmosfera festeira tão intensa tinha sido em Long Island, Nova York, logo antes da grande quebra da Bolsa de 1929.

— Hope!

Alguém colocou uma taça de champanhe na minha mão e beijou minhas bochechas. Depois sumiu, o paletó de veludo roxo desaparecendo na multidão.

— Hum.

Tomei um grande gole de champanhe enquanto a câmera de Embry continuou a piscar. Em um determinado ponto ele trocou o flash, jogando a unidade usada para trás. Ela caiu no chafariz que pingava no saguão, e nós rimos.

— Hope.

— Oi, Sam — falei, sorrindo. Eu estava me sentindo em êxtase e flutuante e linda e deliciosa. — Você tem idade o bastante para beber isso? — Havia quase, _quase_ uma intenção séria por trás das palavras dele. Sam produzia filmes em Los Angeles. Ele era um grande astro. Não imortal. Só havia poucos de nós naquela festa.

— Está com medo de batida policial, de ser preso por servir álcool a menores? — perguntei, atrevida.

Pisquei e senti minhas pálpebras muito pesadas de repente. No momento seguinte, aquela situação se tornou a coisa mais engraçada que eu já tinha vivido, era histericamente engraçada, tão, tão, tão engraçada, e eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Aquela era a melhor festa _do mundo._

— É por aí — disse Sam, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e olhando para mim.

— Ah, Deus — disse ofegante, olhando para as bolhas do champanhe flutuando lentamente acima do líquido dourado. — Deus, consigo ver todas as borbulhas. É lindo.

Sam tinha dito alguma coisa que eu precisava responder? Eu não sabia. Naquele momento era de importância vital que eu observasse cada bolha de champanhe até que estourasse na superfície. Se eu pudesse realmente me imergir totalmente naquilo, todos os segredos do universo seriam revelados. Eu tinha certeza disso.

— Merda — murmurou Max. — Embry? Em! Alguém batizou o champanhe?

Embry riu, tirando minha atenção da bebida. Ele continuou a tirar fotos, e isso fazia quadrados cinza com moldura branca se acumularem no chão. Os quadrados cinza lentamente adquiriam rostos e sorrisos e cores. Era _mágico._

— É, cara! — disse Embry. — Com o melhor de Berkeley!

Sam gemeu. Ele tirou a taça de champanhe da minha mão, fazendo com que eu entrasse em pânico.

— Não! — gritei. — Preciso olhar as bolhas! — Meu mundo desabaria se eu não cumprisse a missão das bolhas. — Me devolva!

Sam segurou o copo acima da minha cabeça.

— Hope, não. Você é jovem demais para isso. Não devia nem estar aqui. Jesus, se houver uma batida...

— Devolva! — falei, tentando pular para pegar, mas na verdade me balançava como um salgueiro em um furacão. — Oh. Oh. Olha só, consigo ver todas as minhas mãos. — Quando mexia minha mão, deixava um rastro de imagens de mãos, como se ela tivesse sido filmada em câmera lenta. Era _incrível._

— Hope, você é incrível — disse Jennifer, de repente ao meu lado de novo, passando os braços em torno da minha cintura.

— Eu sei! Olhe minhas mãos!

— Hope! Hope! Aqui! — dizia alguém acenando para mim do sofá de camurça laranja.

Meus sapatos eram informação demais para lidar, então os tirei com um sacolejo de pé e mexi os dedos no tapete branco de alpaca.

A sensação da lã era intensa demais na planta do meu pé.

— Não, preciso dos meus sapatos — decidi em voz alta.

Eu me sentei para calçar os sapatos de novo, puxando Jennifer para o chão comigo. Em seguida estávamos deitadas no tapete branco, sorrindo para o teto juntas.

— Hope, você é tão linda — disse Jennifer.

— Hope, por que você está no chão? Você é tão boba. — Jake sorriu para mim, depois se deitou no tapete do meu outro lado. Nós três olhávamos para o lustre de cristal de Sam acima de nós.

— Oi, Michael — falei, orgulhosa de ter lembrado o nome que ele usava naquele momento.

— Hope é tão linda — disse Jennifer para ele. Jake sorriu, e Jennifer ficou olhando hipnotizada, inspirando profundamente.

— Hope? Que tal eu levar você e seus amigos para casa? — disse Sam. Os olhos dele eram gentis por trás dos óculos de aro de chifre, mas ele ainda parecia tenso e careta, com o suéter de gola alta marrom e calça de corte reto. — Pode ser? Foi burrice do Embry convidar você. Talvez daqui a alguns anos, hein?

— Hope tem que vir sempre! — insistiu Jennifer. — Não há festa sem ela!

Sorri para Sam. Era como olhar por um túnel muito, muito longo.

— Não há festa sem mim — repeti.

— É! — disse Jake. — Precisamos de Hope!

Alguém a alguns metros de nós ouviu isso e repetiu, como se fosse seu novo mantra. Em um minuto, todo mundo no andar de baixo da enorme casa de Max na colina estava repetindo:

— Precisamos de Hope! Precisamos de Hope!

O fato de que estavam falando de mim, o duplo sentido da frase o quanto eu me sentia bonita, amada, requisitada, popular — era tão divertido, tão alegre, tão adorável. Eu queria que durasse para sempre.

— Tudo bem, Sam — falei com voz sonhadora. — Tenho quatrocentos e... — fiz a conta rapidamente — ...e dezesseis anos. _Per_ -feitamente legal.

Jake caiu na gargalhada ao meu lado, Jennifer riu confusa e alegre ao mesmo tempo e Sam suspirou, revirando os olhos.

Não me lembro como cheguei em casa depois da festa.

Sam morreu há dois anos; vi no noticiário. Ele tinha 74 anos.

Ainda tenho aparência de 17.

E sim, pensando bem no assunto, aquela foi provavelmente a última vez que me senti feliz.

* * *

Um sino tocando ao longe me fez abrir os olhos. Eu meio que esperava ver o jovem Sam se inclinando sobre mim com preocupação, esperava sentir a fina seda indiana deslizando sobre meu corpo, já estava começando a me perguntar à festa de quem eu iria naquela noite.

Em vez disso, vi um teto branco com uma fina rachadura em um canto. Eu estava com frio e deitada em uma cama dura e estreita.

Oh, Deus. Passaram-se cinquenta anos. Eu estava em Sulpicia's Edge. Ainda. E o sino tocando devia ser o aviso do jantar.

Rolei para o lado e apertei o pulôver ao redor do meu corpo. Não conseguiria lidar com o jantar. Meu estômago roncou com intensidade naquele momento, discordando de mim e me mandando me levantar. Eu não tinha comido nada desde o café e o biscoito naquela manhã.

Sentei-me devagar e peguei uma das minhas pesadas botas. Olhei para a porta destrancada e prestei atenção, mas não ouvi nada no corredor, ninguém andando por ali. Rapidamente tirei um alfinete de metal da língua da bota e o enfiei em um buraco quase invisível no salto. Então segurei o salto e empurrei, olhando de novo para a porta. A parte de cima deslizou para o lado, revelando uma cavidade. Uma peça de ouro antigo e pesado brilhou levemente para mim. Incapaz de me conter, passei o dedo pela superfície, sentindo as runas, os outros símbolos cujos nomes eu não sabia, cujo objetivo eu desconhecia.

Fechei o salto novamente e enfiei o alfinete de volta no couro. Enfiei meus pés nas botas e fiquei de pé. Estava em segurança, ainda escondido — meu amuleto. Metade dele, pelo menos. A única metade que eu tinha, a metade que correspondia à queimadura na minha nuca.

Já no corredor, não consegui me lembrar de onde eu tinha vindo, então comecei a andar, dei meia-volta e encontrei uma escada. Um cheiro de comida chegou a mim vindo de baixo, e meu estômago roncou de novo.

Minha lembrança de São Francisco tinha sido tão alegre. Eu descera por uma larga escadaria de madeira, não muito diferente da que eu descia naquele momento. Mas a túnica de seda e as sandálias douradas eram um contraste enorme com o pulôver masculino, a calça preta surrada e as pesadas botas que eu usava agora.

Farejando como um porco, segui o aroma quente de comida até chegar à sala de jantar: um cômodo comprido e simples com piso de madeira; uma mesa de madeira enorme que acomodaria vinte pessoas; janelas altas e sem cortina que mostravam a escuridão lá fora, um espelho velho, grande, com moldura dourada por cima da lareira; e 12 pessoas olhando para mim com surpresa, curiosidade e, no rosto de Sulpicia, receptividade.

— Olá, Isabella — disse Sulpicia com um sorriso. Ela abriu um guardanapo de tecido e o colocou no colo. — Estou feliz por você não ter dormido demais e perdido o jantar! Deve estar com fome. Sente-se aqui, do lado de Tanya — apontou para um assento vazio entre duas pessoas em um longo banco de madeira, é claro.

Com a sensação de ser uma criança desajeitada no _século XIX,_ passei as pernas por cima do banco, tentando não acertar ninguém com meus coturnos.

— Pessoal, essa é Isabella — disse Sulpicia, esticando o braço para uma sopeira branca cheia de alguma coisa fumegante. — Ela vai ficar conosco por um tempo. — O olhar dela se encontrou com o meu. — Pelo tempo que ela quiser.

— Oi, Isabella — disse uma garota do outro lado da mesa. Ela era morena e séria, com óculos de armação branca, um corte de cabelo bem-feito na altura dos ombros, franja e pele cor de azeitona preta. — Sou Rachel. De onde você é?

Será que ela queria saber originalmente? Olhei para Sulpicia para obter alguma orientação quando alguém me passou uma tigela grande de... pareciam verduras salteadas. Ah, que felicidade. Coloquei um pouco no meu prato e passei a tigela para Tanya, à minha direita.

— Tanto faz, recentemente ou originalmente. Você que sabe.

Eu não ficaria ali por muito tempo. Não precisava contar tudo.

— Do Norte. Originalmente. Recentemente, da Inglaterra.

— Sou do México — disse Rachel. — Originalmente.

— Legal — falei, pegando a tigela seguinte, que tinha pedaços cor de laranja. Inhame.

— Vamos todos nos apresentar — sugeriu Sulpicia. — A propósito, Isabella, tudo o que estamos comendo foi plantado aqui, na nossa fazenda. Temos muito orgulho dos nossos jardins. Você vai vê-los amanhã. Tudo é orgânico e balanceado em termos de energia.

Fosse lá o que aquilo significasse.

Olhei para as pequenas pilhas de comida no meu prato. Havia uma mistura de feijão e algum tipo de grão (talvez quinoa?), os inhames alaranjados e as verduras escuras e murchas que depois me fizeram sentir como se estivesse ruminando.

Eu estava mesmo era com vontade de comer sushi. Com uma bela garrafa de saquê quente. Olhei ao redor na esperança de ver algumas garrafas de vinho, mas não encontrei nenhuma. Por favor, por favor, que tenha vinho em algum lugar.

— Sou Volturi — disse um homem com jeito de salva-vidas sentado ao lado de Sulpicia. Quase ri, pensando que dar a alguém o nome de Volturi era um pouco demais, mas depois descobri que era sobrenome e não se escrevia daquele jeito. Ele era bronzeado, tinha cabelo louro-escuro e uma barba farta que era quase ruiva. Os olhos castanhos estranhamente bonitos eram emoldurados por longos cílios.

Como Sulpicia tinha me dito, havia quatro professores: Sulpicia, Volturi, Caius (que era companheiro de Sulpicia) e Esme. E havia os alunos. Não era como na maioria das escolas, onde dava para diferenciar com facilidade os alunos dos professores, geralmente pela idade. Sulpicia parecia a mais velha dos professores, mas um dos alunos, Marcus, parecia ser mais velho do que ela. Ele era um homem idoso, debilitado e franzino que parecia ter passado por mais dificuldades na vida, independentemente do número de anos, do que eu tinha passado em quatro séculos.

A professora Esme parecia ter uns 20 anos, com pele clara, cabelo liso e escuro, um rosto redondo e olhos azuis que me examinaram com simpática curiosidade.

A maioria dos nomes não se fixou na minha cabeça enquanto eu tentava engolir as verduras. Teria sido tão difícil jogar um pouco de molho e manteiga neles? Ha ha ha. Não.

O lorde viking acenou rigidamente com a cabeça e disse:

— Ed.

— Ed, só Ed? — perguntei, com a boca cheia de inhame.

A garota ao meu lado deu um sorriso encantador. Ela era o retrato da dama inglesa, com pele saudável e brilhante, olhos azuis reluzentes e um cabelo castanho-claro levemente cacheado que ia até o meio das costas. Com uma risadinha, ela disse:

— Na verdade é Edward Scherbísky, é um nome alemão — e o soletrou.

— Ah, _alemão_ — falei, fazendo parecer que eu o achava responsável pela Segunda Guerra Mundial. O maxilar dele se contraiu. Ele era tão arrogante que era impossível não o provocar. Agora, olhando para ele, eu tinha certeza de que nunca o tinha encontrado. Talvez ele me lembrasse alguém que eu já tivesse visto alguma vez.

— Sou holandês — disse ele, sucinto. — Originalmente.

— Hum — falei, tentando engolir a mistura de feijão e grãos.

Tomei alguns goles grandes de água. Água pura. Um pouco de Dr. Pepper teria sido bom demais naquele momento.

— E eu sou Tanya — disse a jovem inglesa ao meu lado. — Bem-vinda, Isabella. Espero que seja feliz aqui. Fale comigo se precisar de ajuda para se instalar.

— Tudo bem. Hã, obrigada. — Eu me sentia suja, grosseira, inculta e um monte de outras coisas negativas. Assim que amanhecesse, eu cairia na estrada. Poderia lidar com meus problemas sozinha, pensei, ao mesmo tempo que meu cérebro sussurrou " _Não, não pode"._ Mas o que ele sabia?

Não guardei os nomes; os rostos, masculinos e femininos, brancos, asiáticos, negros e hispânicos meio que se fundiram uns com os outros. Não tentei decorar nada; eu não ficaria ali tempo o bastante para que isso importasse. Mas por um momento me perguntei o que os tinha levado até ali. Será que a vida deles tinha sido infeliz? Ou estavam ali apenas para aprender o que Sulpicia estivesse ensinando? O que ela ensinava, afinal? Magick? Como ser imortal sem enlouquecer? Ou só... cultivo orgânico? Sulpicia tinha chamado o lugar de lar para imortais rebeldes. _Rebeldes_ sugeria pessoas que tinham seguido caminhos ruins. Mas ao olhar ao redor, na verdade, só Marcus parecia estar seguindo ou ter seguido um caminho ruim. Os outros pareciam felizes, saudáveis, não torturados. Como eu parecia aos olhos deles?

Vamos resumir: ali estava eu, em uma sala de jantar fria e pouco mobiliada, comendo comida sem graça com um bando de imortais que estavam tentando ser boas pessoas. Aquele não era mesmo o meu lugar. E Londres também não era mais meu lugar, com Demetri e Jake e o restante deles. Só de pensar nisso me dava enjoo e parecia que eu ia engasgar. Se havia alguma época adequada para mim, era nos anos 1960, lindos e coloridos, onde todo mundo me amava e eu estava fabulosa. Olhei para meu prato com tristeza, nem tendo mais esperança de haver sobremesa, com certeza absoluta de que a chance de essa comida estar batizada com qualquer tipo de droga divertida era completamente zero.

Por que eu tinha feito isso comigo? Que pergunta boa. Era algo que eu tinha perguntado a mim mesma mil vezes ao longo dos anos, em várias situações. Parecia ser um tema constante na minha vida.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Hope significa esperança. _We need Hope_ pode ser entendido como _Precisamos de esperança._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 5**_

Finalmente o jantar acabou. Eu estava prestes a correr para o "meu" quarto para me encolher em posição fetal na cama e sentir pena de mim mesma, mas uma das alunas perguntou se eu ia me juntar à caminhada noturna.

Minha expressão deve ter revelado minha falta de entusiasmo, porque ela riu enquanto vestia um colete e enrolava um cachecol de lã em torno do pescoço.

— Saímos para caminhar quase toda noite depois do jantar — disse Sulpicia com aquele tom de voz lindamente modulado. Ela colocou uma boina vermelha sobre o cabelo prateado e sorriu para mim. — Faz parte da atividade de prestar atenção ao mundo... observamos as estrelas, a Lua, a sombra das árvores.

— Tem pássaros diferentes à noite — disse um dos alunos, o italiano atraente. Afton? — Aprendemos sobre seu canto e hábitos distintos.

Concordei com veemência, pensando: você deve estar brincando.

— Nessa época do ano, quase todas as árvores já perderam as folhas — disse Tanya; ela estava linda e pronta para o passeio usando um _trench coat_ da Burberry. — Você vai aprender os padrões: qual delas perde as folhas primeiro e se isso acontece rápido ou devagar.

Só se for por cima do meu cadáver, pensei. Sim, até os imortais usam essa expressão. Tem um quê a mais para nós.

— Quando a Lua está cheia, lá fora fica tão iluminado como se fosse dia — disse Volturi. Seus olhos castanhos pareciam me observar atentamente, como se ele estivesse tentando descobrir por que afinal eu estava ali. — Hoje a Lua está crescente, e isso tem sua beleza própria.

Aceito a palavra dele sobre isso.

— Você quer pegar um casaco e vir conosco? — perguntou Sulpicia. Os olhos dela brilhavam de expectativa. Ela estava se divertindo com a situação. Será que era um teste? Se fosse, eu ficaria feliz em ser reprovada.

— Não, obrigada — falei com polidez.

— Ah, que bom — disse Sulpicia, parecendo aliviada. — Quem ficar em casa vai ajudar na limpeza. A cozinha fica bem ali — apontou.

Olhei para ela.

Ela estava praticamente rindo quando saíram pela porta larga pintada de verde.

Placar? Sulpicia 1, Bella 0.

Dada a minha idade avançada, é mais do que natural que eu tenha parado de tentar agradar as pessoas há uns 440 anos. Eu não teria problema algum em simplesmente ir para o andar de cima, me deitar em posição fetal na cama conforme planejado e deixar o que tivesse que acontecer, acontecer.

Mas...

Parecia mesmo que Sulpicia tinha marcado um ponto contra mim. Aposto que ela tinha certeza de que eu não iria fazer a caminhada noturna com eles. Ela sabia que eu pularia fora e que deveres de cozinha me aguardariam quando eu fizesse isso. Que irritante. Agora Sulpicia estava, sem dúvida, _esperando_ que eu simplesmente fosse para o andar de cima e deitasse em posição fetal na cama — como se ela me conhecesse profundamente. Era muito irritante.

Trinquei os dentes e andei até a cozinha. Estou aqui porque quero, falei para mim mesma. Estou aqui porque não consigo suportar mais estar em outro lugar. Estou aqui porque não consigo diferenciar o certo do errado, o claro do escuro. Estou aqui porque não consigo suportar ser eu. Estou aqui porque não quero que ninguém saiba onde estou.

A cozinha era grande e mal iluminada. Devia ter sido muito eficiente por volta de 1935. Não havia uma lavadora de louças industrial fazendo jorrar água na louça suja a cada dois minutos, nem bancadas de granito ou portas de vidro nos armários. Havia prateleiras altas de madeira cheias da louça pesada e branca que usamos no jantar. Vidros de massa, arroz, grãos, feijões e cereais estavam alinhados em outra prateleira. Grandes janelas mostravam a escuridão lá fora e refletiam a luz inadequada do teto.

E a melhor parte? Meu amigo Ed, parado na pia de pedra-sabão, olhando para mim. Ele literalmente suspirou e olhou para o teto, depois ergueu um prato ensaboado.

— Você enxágua — disse ele, apontado para a outra pia cheia de água limpa.

Para provar que a maturidade não necessariamente acompanha a idade, bati continência e marchei até a pia.

— Sim, _Herr Kommandant!_ — Joguei a ponta do cachecol por cima do ombro, arregacei as mangas, enfiei o prato na água limpa e depois o coloquei no escorredor.

Ele me passou outro. Enxaguar, sacudir, empilhar.

Eu estava fazendo o melhor possível para parecer indiferente, superior a ele e para ignorar completamente sua existência. Como se ele fosse uma máquina alta e proibitiva a me entregar pratos ensaboados. A verdade humilhante da situação era que esse cara era deslumbrante, e eu estava quase hiperventilando só por estar perto dele, algo nada característico da minha personalidade.

Não tem exatamente um tipo de cara que eu ache atraente — eles não precisam ser altos, nem baixos, nem musculosos, nem magros, nem grandes; as cores do cabelo e da pele não importam. Não me interesso por homens com muita frequência. Para mim, ficar com alguém é algo conveniente, para matar o tempo, como o Paul do armazém, como coçar por coçar e não porque realmente está coçando. Na última vez que me apaixonei, ele acabou morrendo na Índia quando os ingleses finalmente conseguiram anexar o território Maratha. Acho que foi em 1818. Foi nessa época que o governo inglês começou a governar um país enorme não falante de língua inglesa e foi a última vez que me permiti me apaixonar por humanos. Eu não tinha me apaixonado verdadeiramente desde então, nem por imortais. Se apaixonar por um imortal tinha uma terrível aura de permanência com a qual eu não conseguia lidar. Pense em terminar o relacionamento com alguém e depois correr o risco de vê-lo, talvez feliz com outra pessoa, por _centenas_ de anos. Não, obrigada.

Mas ficar ali ao lado de Edward, sentir o calor do corpo dele, sentir o cheiro das roupas recém lavadas, ele parecia... único, e aparentemente capaz de lidar com qualquer coisa, sabe? Uma parte de mim queria passar os braços ao redor da cintura dele e apoiar a bochecha contra o seu peito, bem acima do coração. Meu rosto ficou vermelho com o pensamento. Mas não consegui frear a sensação de que independentemente do que pudesse acontecer naquele momento — um meteoro, crise no governo, estouro de boiada —, Edward tomaria a frente e lidaria com tudo, e protegeria... a pessoa com quem ele estivesse. Com toda a reserva dele, até antipatia, ele ainda dava a sensação de... segurança. Como se fosse sempre fazer a escolha certa, fazer a coisa certa, mesmo se não quisesse.

Ele parecia ser o oposto de Jake, cujas habilidades se restringiam a conseguir o que queria, encantar as pessoas, se desviar das regras, leis e costumes sociais.

Edward, sobre quem eu não sabia absolutamente nada, dava uma impressão de solidez, de força e resolução, e me dei conta de que não conhecia mais ninguém assim. Não na minha vida.

É claro que ele também dava a impressão de ser esnobe, arrogante e cheio de desdém, então acho que é verdade o que dizem: ninguém é perfeito! Apenas sacuda e enxágue, falei para mim mesma. Encare a verdade, ele é um idiota irresistível que não liga se é gostoso ou não, e que não liga se _você_ é gostosa ou não, e que tem interesse zero em ir atrás de você porque a cabeça dele está em coisas mais sublimes e mais importantes.

Odeio caras assim. Houve um padre lindo em Malta nos anos 1930 — mas essa é outra história.

Agora minhas bochechas estavam quentes e tive que desacelerar a respiração. Enxaguar, sacudir e empilhar. Quando tinha formado uma pilha de bom tamanho, o Sr. Personalidade me passou um pano de prato limpo. Comecei a secar, fazendo outra pilha. Estava ansiosa de novo, sentindo um nervosismo agitado que não era familiar e nem bem-vindo. Meu grupo estava acostumado comigo; me aceitavam como sou, sem comentários ou perguntas. No meio do meu grupo, eu ficava _ótima._ Aqui, eu era tão diferente; estava me dando conta de que tinha me afastado tanto das normas da sociedade comum que eu parecia quase uma aberração perto dessas pessoas. Era estranho e desequilibrado, e aumentava meu desejo de fugir. E é claro que meu nervosismo aumentava meu quociente de insolência.

— Acho que isso é o tipo de atividade zen e tal... — falei, meu tom insinuando que eu queria ser zen tanto quanto queria pegar peste bubônica.

Ed olhou para mim por um segundo, mas não respondeu.

Tenho mais de 1,60m de altura, e era considerada _muito alta_ na minha época. Era uma _amazona_ em comparação com as outras mulheres, até mesmo na Islândia, com nossa população forte de saqueadores nórdicos. Há apenas uns cem anos, eu tinha uma boa altura para uma mulher em praticamente qualquer país menos na Holanda, onde elas são absurdamente altas. Agora, considerando uma melhor alimentação e melhores cuidados pré-natais, todo mundo está ficando mais alto do que eu, e nem tenho mais uma altura _média._ É tão incrivelmente injusto, porque é claro que parei de crescer. Há _muito_ tempo.

Então era enfurecedor que Ed fosse tão alto. Era enfurecedor que ele fosse alto, dourado e a pessoa mais bonita que já vi, tanto entre homens quanto mulheres, e que a presença dele devesse sequer me incomodar, ainda mais de forma tão intensa, inesperada e indesejada.

— Aqui.

Pisquei no meio do meu desvario interno e vi Edward segurando um prato na minha frente, como aparentemente já estava fazendo havia algum tempo sem que eu percebesse.

Peguei o prato e o sacudi, desejando ser uma condessa e ele um cocheiro camponês, e que eu pudesse fazer o que quisesse com ele sem grandes consequências. Ah, os bons e velhos tempos.

Não que eu já tivesse sido condessa.

— O tempo amanhã deve ficar frio e aberto — falou Edward, me assustando. Agora que prestei atenção, havia um leve arrastar nas consoantes que entregavam uma herança holandesa. É claro que isso era extremamente atraente. Mais um defeito dele.

— Obrigada pela informação — falei. Sequei outro prato, coloquei-o na pilha e depois carreguei todos eles até uma prateleira de madeira onde o restante dos amigos pratos estavam esperando.

— Então você não vai ter problema com a estrada quando for embora — prosseguiu ele, e houve um estalo na minha cabeça. Ah. — Está claro que aqui não é seu lugar — disse ele com solidez teutônica, me passando outro prato. — Sei que você chegou à mesma conclusão. Está óbvio que você está horrorizada com a nossa vida aqui. — Ele deu de ombros. — Ela não é para qualquer um. Na verdade, a maioria das pessoas não conseguiria tolerar. Não significa que você seja... _fraca_ nem nada. — Ele me passou outro prato com um pouco mais de força enquanto eu fervia por dentro.

— Deixe-me adivinhar — falei, enxaguando o prato. — Você está usando psicologia inversa em mim, tentando me irritar e fazer com que eu me sinta desconfortável para que então eu queira ficar e provar que você está errado. Certo?

— Ah, não. — Os olhos dourados, um pouco puxados nos cantos de uma forma enfeitiçante, se deslocaram em minha direção. — Não, não estou mesmo — disse ele com uma segurança insultante. — Acho mesmo que você deveria ir embora. Temos uma boa vida com nossas aulas e trabalho, e não precisamos que nenhum tornado idiota passe por aqui destruindo tudo.

Meu maxilar travou e o fato de que ele estava certo até os mínimos detalhes só me deixou mais irritada.

— Todo mundo vai entender. — Ele me passou o último prato e enfiou as mãos na água limpa. — Sulpicia vai entender. Você não é a primeira alma perdida que aparece por aqui em busca de uma solução rápida e barata. Sulpicia coleciona gente assim como cachorros de rua. — Ele enrolou as mangas da camisa e deixou à mostra braços fortes cobertos de pelos louro-escuros. — Nova York, Roma ou Paris seriam lugares melhores para você. As luzes fortes da cidade grande. — Ele deu um sorriso breve e mordaz. — Não a floresta de Massachusetts, com nada a fazer exceto trabalhar e respirar e prestar atenção às estrelas da noite, à Lua crescente e ao modo como as folhas caem das árvores. Simplesmente esqueça que existimos.

Ele olhou para mim seriamente, como se estivesse literalmente desejando que eu esquecesse que eles existiam. Como se estivesse usando magick. Talvez essas pessoas usassem magick todo o tempo. Havia uma pequena planta em um vaso no parapeito acima da pia, e lancei um olhar para ver se ela estava murchando, desmoronando e morrendo enquanto ele tirava força dela. Mas a planta continuou empinada e verde e, quando olhei para Ed, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ligeiramente.

Era um sinal de amadurecimento meu que eu não tivesse jogado um prato pesado na cabeça dele para arrancar aquele sorriso arrogante do seu rosto.

Eu estava furiosa, e era estranho, porque normalmente não consigo sentir mais do que aborrecimento ou tédio. Eu já tinha desistido há muito tempo de emoções mais radicais por gastarem muita energia. Mas Ed tinha perfurado minha carapaça com sua beleza e desdém desvelado, e por dentro eu estava gritando histericamente. Pelo menos, eu esperava que fosse só por dentro.

Respirei fundo, procurando o comentário mais certeiro para deixá-lo diminuído e derrotado naquela cozinha estúpida. E...

— Você... você nem é tão bonito — soltei por fim. Os olhos dele se arregalaram de leve. Ele provavelmente estava esperando uma resposta mais bem-elaborada. — Seu nariz é muito pontudo. — Eu me senti humilhada ao ver meu peito dar um salto quando inspirei. — Seus lábios são finos demais, você é alto demais e seu cabelo é mais castanho do que dourado. Seus olhos são pequenos demais e vesgos!

Agora ele estava me olhando como se nunca tivesse visto alguém ter um surto psicótico antes e estivesse achando fascinante.

Arremessei o pano de prato, humilhada por estar fazendo algo tão... clichê.

— Além do mais — sibilei —, você é um babaca!

Dei meia-volta e corri pela pesada porta de vaivém de madeira, seguindo para a sala de jantar. Se eu fosse Scarlett O'Hara, ele correria atrás de mim, me tomaria nos braços másculos e me levaria no colo lá para cima para me fazer mulher. Em vez disso, a porta atrás de mim permaneceu fechada, eu ainda parecia uma completa idiota e ouvi risadas e passos das pessoas felizes e bem-ajustadas que se aproximavam da porta da frente.

Subi a escada, dois degraus de cada vez, entrei em pânico por não conseguir achar meu quarto imediatamente e depois me lancei pela porta, fechando-a para me apoiar ali, ofegante, como fazem nos filmes.

É por isso que me esforço tanto para entorpecer qualquer emoção.

Porque _dói._


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAPÍTULO 6_**

A única coisa realmente boa que aquele lugar tinha era toneladas de água quente, muito quente. Eu ainda estava tentando lidar com o fato de essa água muito quente ser no banheiro feminino _comunitário, no meio do corredor_ onde ficava meu quarto. Havia uma banheira funda com pés em formas de garras em um pequeno compartimento, cabines separadas com privadas e alguns chuveiros. Havia uma bancada com cinco pias alinhadas em uma parede, no estilo de colégios internos, e cada uma tinha seu pequeno espelho na parede acima. Não havia luz para maquiagem, nem espelho de corpo inteiro — nada de vaidade por aqui!

O que é uma coisa boa quando não se tem muitos cuidados pessoais há, digamos, várias décadas. Afundei na banheira, repentinamente transportada para outra banheira fabulosa que eu tinha conhecido, em uma casa velha, mas graciosa, onde morei por um tempo em Nova Orleans. Cabia um urso-polar naquela banheira. O agente imobiliário tinha me dito que ela havia sido feita para um juiz nos anos 1930 — ele tinha mandado juntar duas banheiras de tamanho normal, criando uma banheira gigantesca do tamanho de um mamute onde eu conseguia me deitar por inteiro.

Mas está aqui não era ruim, apesar das luzes fluorescentes inadequadas que lançavam um brilho frio e cadavérico em tudo. A água estava fervendo, o sabonete era caseiro e áspero com pedaços de alfazema seca e havia uma pequena caixa de madeira cheia de ervas desidratadas. Como eu já estava lá, peguei um punhado e as espalhei sob a água que caía da torneira. Um vapor com o aroma delas encheu meu nariz e garganta enquanto me reclinei e fechei os olhos.

O vapor me fez lembrar de estar em Taiwan, nos anos 1890, uma das vezes em que o país estava sendo colonizado pelo Japão. Eu estava com tuberculose, e a tosse estava me enlouquecendo. Já havia experimentado vários remédios até que alguém me recomendou as águas curativas de Taiwan, na montanha Yangmingshan. Em um lado da montanha, o ar era repleto de vapor com cheiro de ovo, envolvendo a encosta verde como uma echarpe de seda fina e da cor de neblina. O cheiro de ovo podre era repugnante a princípio, mas em dois dias eu nem sentia mais. Duas vezes por dia eu me sentava em uma cadeira na beirada de uma fonte quente natural e inspirava o vapor aquecido por uma hora. Muitas outras pessoas estavam lá por diferentes motivos de saúde — a maioria relativa ao pulmão ou à pele. Eu observava como os residentes locais se agachavam na beirada rasa da fonte, onde a água borbulhava gentilmente pelo fundo arenoso. Eles levavam palitos de madeira e faziam cercas com eles, enfiando-os na areia em círculos. Depois colocavam alguns ovos dentro do círculo, onde eram cozidos pela fonte geotermal. Comer ovos cozidos assim era considerado muito saudável. Fiquei dois meses lá, aproveitando a beleza luxuriante de Taiwan e inalando gás sulfuroso. Minha tuberculose se curou.

Agora eu inalava vapor não sulfuroso, mais de cem anos depois. Fui lançada de volta ao presente. Havia se passado apenas dois dias desde que deixei Londres? Ontem? Inesperadamente, lágrimas fizeram meus olhos arder por baixo das pálpebras fechadas quando, mais uma vez, o rosto do motorista de táxi apareceu para mim. Será que ainda estava vivo? O que a família dele estava pensando, sentindo, fazendo?

Eu me sentei, a culpa grudada em mim como sabão sobre a pele. Peguei o xampu. Eu não tinha feito nada — quem fez foi Jake. Tudo que eu fiz foi... ir embora.

Lavei meu cabelo e entrei debaixo da água para enxaguá-lo. A água estava começando a esfriar um pouco, e peguei uma bucha de um gancho, ensaboei-a e a esfreguei pelo corpo, sentindo como se estivesse tirando a camada superficial da pele. Toda parte que eu esfregava ficava rosa e ardida, e me senti com a cabeça estranhamente clara, respirando livremente, vendo a água começar a escorrer pelo ralo. Eu me sentia limpa e com a pele macia e viva.

Idiota, hein?

Tive a sorte de voltar ao meu quarto sem ver mais ninguém. Encontrei minha cama arrumada e uma xícara de chá quente sobre a pequena mesa de cabeceira.

— Nada de chocolate? — murmurei, e fui revirar minha mala. Eu não tinha colocado nenhum pijama, mas achei uma camiseta velha que não me pareceu ruim. Também não consegui achar um pente, mas passei os dedos pelos fios pretos e curtos, tirando a maioria dos nós. Depois enrolei o cachecol de lã no pescoço, subi na cama e cheirei o chá. Parecia ser de ervas, é claro. Aquelas pessoas eram doidas por ervas. Tinha ervas por toda parte cada vez que a gente olhava para um lado diferente.

O chá tinha gosto de hortelã e erva-doce. Meu quarto estava frio, meu cabelo ainda estava molhado e foi gostoso sentir aquele calor descendo. Apaguei a luz e me enfiei debaixo do cobertor e do edredom, surpreendentemente aconchegantes e confortáveis. A cama era pequena e dura, mas já dormi em beliches de barcos, em bancos traseiros de automóveis e em um milhão de compartimentos de trem, então aquilo não era problema. Eu odiava o fato de não haver fechadura na porta, mas antes de ter tempo de me preocupar com isso, adormeci.

Não durmo muito bem. Meu cérebro não costuma desligar. Quando estou quase dormindo, quase lá, começo a pensar sobre ir a algum lugar, ou sobre reformar uma fazenda na França, ou sobre onde deixei um determinado par de sapatos, ou onde posso conseguir uma certa comida nessa cidade em particular.

Ou, quando consigo dormir, costumo ter pesadelos. Não sonhos de verdade, do tipo em que se conversa com um pretzel e um esquilo ri da gente, coisa do subconsciente trabalhando troços estranhos. São mais lembranças. Lembranças ruins. Lembranças de pessoas, humanas e imortais, que conheci e que morreram, de anos realmente horríveis que vivi (Já fiquei em uma prisão turca. Nos anos 1770. Nada parecido com um piquenique.), de pragas e guerras mundiais e acidentes de carro e acidentes de carruagem e acidentes de trem e... É como um fardo pesado de coisas ruins, e quando fecho meus olhos à noite, quando estou tão exausta que não consigo impedir que meus olhos se fechem — é quando essas lembranças aparecem, insistindo em que eu as encare de novo, como se quisessem que eu sentisse mais emoção dessa vez.

Geralmente me automedico a ponto de, caso sonhe, nem me lembrar de nada pela manhã. Funciona bem, até certo ponto, mas os efeitos colaterais podem ser meio brutais.

Quando acordei, deixando meus olhos fechados e bem apertados contra a luz rosada que entrava pela janela, imediatamente afastei qualquer lembrança da noite anterior. Esperei que a desgraça física tomasse conta de mim e tentei calcular a quantos passos eu estava do banheiro e se seria melhor simplesmente vomitar pela janela.

Mas eu... me sentia bem. Abri um olho. Um relógio na cabeceira dizia 6h17. Da manhã? Nossa, mas estava... muito cedo. A noite anterior... fiz uma careta, mas na verdade a pior coisa que tinha acontecido tinha sido meu ato incrivelmente estúpido na frente do lorde viking. Considerando as possibilidades, não foi tão ruim. Respirei fundo algumas vezes e não me senti nada enjoada. Na verdade, me sentia muito bem. Eu me sentia como alguém que dormiu de verdade. Sentei devagar e lembrei que não tinha bebido nada alcoólico, não tinha comido nada além da comida mais sem graça que um homem ou animal já teria comido. Eca. O quarto estava frio, o aquecedor estava começando a fazer um leve barulho. Remexi minha mala, procurando roupas "limpas" — e uso esse termo em um sentido relativo — nas quais entrei com rapidez, vendo minha respiração fazer uma fumaça no ar. Então enfiei tudo de volta na mala e a fechei. Eu a arrastaria lá para baixo — logo depois de surrupiar uma xícara de café.

Coloquei a mala ao lado da porta e enfiei meus coturnos, os dedos passando por cima do salto. Eu provavelmente estava imaginando, mas achei que podia sentir a energia do amuleto. Como se alguém pudesse escondê-lo dentro de um livro numa biblioteca enorme e eu, ao passar os dedos sobre todas as lombadas, conseguisse saber imediatamente em qual ele estava. Com toda certeza.

As chaves do carro estavam no meu bolso; o mapa ainda estava no carro. Eu podia facilmente encontrar o caminho até Boston, ou talvez houvesse algum aeroporto mais próximo, um aeroporto de escalas. Fiz uma pausa com a mão na maçaneta. A possibilidade de voltar para Londres era uma nuvem escura em frente ao meu rosto. Eu sentia... medo. Era o mesmo sentimento que tinha feito com que eu mentisse para Santana, que fizera com que eu usasse um passaporte que Jake desconhecia. Por quê? Eu estava agindo por instinto, mas _qual_ instinto? Jake nunca tinha me feito mal. Irritado? Sim. Exasperado? Com frequência. Mas me machucado? Me assustado? Nunca.

Eu não sabia para onde ir, o que estava fazendo e nem por quê. E esse era um sentimento tão familiar, mas de uma forma completamente diferente.

Dei um suspiro e abri a porta. Eu decidiria para onde ir quando chegasse ao aeroporto. Mas primeiro, café, aquele precioso fluido energizante que desgrudaria meus olhos e lubrificaria minhas células cerebrais. Oh, Deus, por favor, faça com que haja café, café de verdade, aqui.

Não havia ninguém na sala de jantar, então andei até a cozinha, meu olfato trabalhando. Abri a pesada porta devagar e, ao contrário da sala de jantar silenciosa, vazia e cinzenta, a cozinha estava cheia de calor e movimento. As luzes estavam acesas, as pessoas conversavam e riam e o ar estava cheiro de aromas.

— Isabella!

Virei a cabeça de repente e vi Sulpicia sorrindo para mim.

— Só vim pegar uma xícara de café — comecei.

— O café da manhã ainda não está pronto. A maioria das outras pessoas ainda está cumprindo suas tarefas — disse Sulpicia.

— Nunca tomo café da manhã — falei. — Mas uma xícara de café...

— Venha aqui — ordenou Sulpicia, e meus pés estranhamente responderam. — Me deixe ver suas mãos.

Verificação de unhas? Eu as estiquei, aliviada em ver que estavam limpas, graças ao meu banho da noite anterior. Será que ela ia ler minha mão? Tudo parecia possível.

— Você tem mãos incríveis — disse Sulpicia, parecendo satisfeita. — Fortes. Faça assim.

— Hã?

Sulpicia empurrou minhas mangas até acima dos cotovelos. Eu me encolhi quando ela jogou a ponta do meu cachecol por cima do meu ombro para a ponta ficar caída para trás. Depois ela pegou minhas mãos e literalmente as enfiou em uma montanha de massa morna que estava sobre a bancada de madeira como uma larva enorme.

— Hum... — Eu fiquei paralisada, como se minhas mãos tivessem sido enfiadas em um monte de piche.

Os olhos de Sulpicia, de um castanho límpido da cor de couro, olharam bem dentro dos meus.

— Sei que você sabe sovar pão. — A voz dela era suave. Minhas bochechas se ruborizaram; ela estava se referindo ao fato de que muitos imortais nasceram antes de existirem as fábricas de pão. Muitos imortais (as mulheres, pelo menos) provavelmente tinham feito seu próprio pão milhares de vezes, a não ser que tivessem nascido ricos e de alguma forma tivessem conseguido permanecer ricos a vida toda.

Nasci rica, mas fui uma camponesa pobre aos 10 anos. Morei em fazendas, várias delas, até descobrir que gostava mais das cidades.

Eu sabia sovar pão.

— Já faz algum tempo — falei, ainda sem mover as mãos. Fazia centenas de anos.

— Sim — disse Sulpicia mais suavemente. — Sim. Mas nunca esquecemos como se faz. — Ela colocou as mãos em cima da minha e as uniu. Juntas, empurramos a massa para longe de nós, depois puxamos os lados e empurramos para baixo novamente.

Do outro lado do aposento, alguém — Charles, o de cabelo ruivo? — começou a fritar bacon em uma frigideira de ferro no enorme e antiquado fogão. A garota negra — seria Zafrina? — tirou algumas formas de pão do forno, virou-as sobre um pano limpo sobre a mesa e bateu com firmeza. Pães fresquinhos e quentes caíram das formas e brilharam num tom dourado na luz do amanhecer.

Sim! Senti cheiro de café! Sim! Obrigada Deus, Brahma, São Francisco, sei lá. Havia café no meu futuro!

Percebi que Sulpicia tinha me deixado para ir encher jarras de cidra de maçã. Continuei a sovar a massa, minhas mãos e braços se movendo automaticamente.

Levantei o olhar uma vez e vi Zafrina sorrindo para mim.

— Você faz isso bem — disse ela, e limpou o suor da testa.

Murmurei alguma coisa ininteligível, e me ocorreu que não conseguia me lembrar da última vez que alguém tinha me dito que eu fazia alguma coisa bem. Na verdade, não tinha muita coisa que eu fizesse bem. Não mais.

— Aqui — disse Sulpicia.

Ela levou uma pesada caneca de cerâmica até meus lábios, e sem tirar as mãos da massa, tomei um gole de café quente, diluído em leite fervido e já um pouco adoçado. Era a porcaria de café mais perfeito que eu já tinha tomado.

Acho que dei um choramingo patético de prazer, porque Sulpicia riu. Ela estava tão bonita, o rosto bronzeado enrubescido na cozinha quente, o cabelo grisalho preso em um coque prático, com algumas mechas escapando. Tomei outro gole enquanto ela segurava a caneca e pensei: ela tem quase 1.300 anos. Era algo incrivelmente bizarro, mesmo para uma imortal, e eu teria refletido mais sobre isso, mas havia aquele café extremamente saboroso escorrendo pela minha garganta, e me senti desperta e tranquila e nada enjoada. E então o lorde viking entrou pela porta dos fundos, respirando vapor, usando uma pesada camisa xadrez como um lenhador em um esquete do Monty Python.

Ele olhou ao redor da cozinha, tirando as luvas de trabalho feitas de couro, e lá estava eu, a escória da terra, sovando a massa como uma profissional e tomando café feito pela chefe daquela espelunca. A diversão de bater e sovar uma massa quente e cheia de fermento? Uns vinte dólares eu diria. Aquele café perfeito? Eu pagaria 75 dólares com prazer por ele. A expressão no rosto de Edward Scherbísky quando me viu trabalhando na cozinha ao nascer do dia? Não tem preço. Dei uma risadinha para ele quando ninguém podia ver, e um músculo no maxilar dele tremeu. Ele foi até a jarra de café e se serviu de uma caneca enquanto dividi a massa em duas partes iguais, coloquei um pano de prato sobre uma delas e comecei a enrolar a outra na bancada. Cheguei a um centímetro de grossura e comecei na ponta, usando as pontas dos dedos para enrolá-la como uma longa cobra, bem-apertado. Quando estava toda enrolada, belisquei a beirada, fechei e dobrei as duas extremidades. Depois a coloquei, com a parte da beirada para baixo, em uma forma untada com manteiga e dei um corte raso em cima. E ali estava um pão, pronto para ir ao forno.

Edward parecia tão decepcionado que não consegui evitar uma risadinha. Meu estômago roncou; o ar estava cheio de deliciosos aromas de bacon, de pão assando, de cidra, e havia tanto, tanto tempo que eu não chegava perto de nada que se parecesse com café da manhã. Eu geralmente não conseguia suportar essa refeição tão cedo, nunca tinha fome antes do meio-dia. Mas estava com fome agora.

Talvez eu pudesse ficar mais um dia. Ninguém sabia onde eu estava, e eu poderia ver como meu pão ia ficar.

* * *

 ** _Eu sei, eu sei, o Edward é um babaca. Mas vocês entenderam o porquê mais para frente..._**


End file.
